


Let Me Show You

by HappyLove



Category: Holby City
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Lesbian Sex, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Pillow Talk, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-10-26 23:09:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10796691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyLove/pseuds/HappyLove
Summary: Serena and Bernie are in a happy relationship. This takes place after Serena returns from her sabbatical (yes sorry, Elinor is dead). And fyi this will mainly be smut, fluff and porn.





	1. Scars

**Author's Note:**

> Few things to say here at first: I'm very new at this. I didn't write fanfiction (at least not for a very long time and certainly not in English). I'm living in Switzerland and I totally fell in love with Berena when zapping through the channels one evening. Since then I lost a lot of time admiring this performance! So here we are, me writing berena. please keep in mind: i don't know holby at all and i'm writing (or at least i try to) in a foreign language. I'm sorry for any mistakes regarding the language :)  
> and now enjoy.. and give me a short answer...please...

After Serena returned from her sabbatical she slowly found back in her normal life and she found back to Bernie. They rediscovered their love slowly and felt comfortable again being around each other.

On a Saturday evening, they are laying naked in their bed, on their sides. Bernie is very happy to have Serena being her little spoon, enjoying the rarely present quiet. She is drawing patterns on Serena’s shoulder blades.

 “Ooh no, Bernie, please…don’t…”

“It’s alright, Serena...”

“No, please, just don’t!”

Bernie withdraws her hand slowly. Serena’s rearranging the duvet in a way she hopes will cover her back completely. Bernie lays her hand on her partner’s waist and pulls her back against her front to keep her closer.

“Darling, it’s ok, I’ve got you,” she whispers in Serena’s neck. She slowly starts to kiss the neck of her partner, hearing quiet sighs. She trails the neckline with little open-mouth kisses and rubs Serena’s tummy with her long fingers. Bernie shifts her mouth just below her ear and shaves her nose against the ear shell before asking in a very low voice, barely a whisper:

“Why are you… I mean… you don’t have to… you know…” Bernie takes a deep breath trying to sort out the words. Just as she wants to give it another try, she notices Serena moving, turning around, so that they are facing each other. Serena lifts her gaze over Bernie’s chest, her throat, over her lips, to her eyes. _Those beautiful, brown eyes,_ Serena thinks. She slowly lifts her hand to cup Bernie’s cheek and smiles at her. Bernie returns a charming smile and leans into Serena’s touch. Serena’s thumb starts moving, glides from the cheek, over the lips, that are so smooth, to her chin, where it draws random patterns. The touch gives Bernie the needed comfort.

“Serena?”

“Hmmm?”

“Why won’t you let me touch them?”

“What?”

“The scars on your back and your shoulders. You usually don’t want me touch them.”

“Well, ehm, that’s because… That’s not true.”

“hmmm…?”

“What is it? You certainly touched them at some points. Do you remember?”

“Well yes, but whenever you notice me seeing them, I mean seeing them properly or touch them specifically, you pull away. Why?”

Serena has been looking at Bernie all the time, losing the smile on her lips more and more until it was too much and she turned her whole body to look to the ceiling of the bedroom.

“Serena....” No response from the brunette, so Bernie tried again. “Darling, look at me…. please.” Serena slowly turned her head and looked at Bernie. Not in her eyes but somewhere around her cheeks.

“It makes me feel … uncomfortable.” Her voice was barely a whisper. Bernie moved her into Serena’s side and started stroking her tummy in a, what she hoped, comforting manner. They stayed like that for a few minutes, just looking at each other, enjoying their mutual touches.

“Why is that so?” Bernie askes in a low voice. Serena frowns and replies slightly confused: “What?”

“Why does it make you feel uncomfortable when I touch your scars or even just look at them?”

“I don’t know.” Serena says, looking again to the ceiling.

“Serena, I get it... I mean, I have scars all over my body. I know, it can make you feel self-conscious. They are imperfections, remind you of stories and situations, you just want to forget about…But...” That’s when she notices tears rolling over the brunette’s cheeks, so she stops talking and looks at Serena. She moves her hand from her tummy to her side and kisses the hair of her partner.

“Serena?....Serena?...It’s ok…I’ve got you.” She hugs her partner, turns her over on her side again and draws her close to her. She puts one hand on the small of the brunette’s back and the other one on the back of her neck. The blonde presses her body against her partner and starts to rock gently. Her head above Serena’s, she’s placing soft kisses in her ear, murmuring cloudy words of comfort. They stay in this position until Serena’s breath slowed down and she places a small kiss against Bernie’s collarbone, before saying in a hoarse voice:

“Bernie…”

Bernie allows her partner to pull back enough to be able to look into each other’s eyes. They smile, before Serena clears her throat and explains slowly:

“I know you have scars. And I know, you were unsure about them. Please don’t, there’s nothing to worry about. I worship every single one of them. They make me feel proud…proud of you surviving all these situations. How you protected your patients, how you fought for our queen, for the world to have a better future.” Serena stops for a quick moment, only to see Bernie looking at her in way that encourages her to continue.

“I know you don’t want to be reminded how you ended being blown up by the IED. How you were literally blown back to real life. How you lost the army life you loved so much. But, darling, I don’t see these scars as imperfection. When I look at them, I see how they made you become the person you are today. The beautiful, smart, intelligent and gorgeous woman I fell so deeply in love with. And, Bernie, I know it’s a bit selfish considering that you were blown up, but the scar between your breast, the one you hate the most, when I look at this one, when I touch it, kiss it, when I lick along it, it always reminds me that this particular one brought you to Holby and in the end to me.” She can see Bernie smirking now. Serena reaches for Bernie’s hand, interlinking their fingers. She leans in and kisses Bernie on the lips. Bernie kisses her back with more passion. Serena’s free hand starts to trail up and down along said scar between her breasts. When they break apart, Bernie is panting and Serena is grinning.

“Don’t think you distracted me enough, Campbell” Bernie says while trying to normalize her breathing. “Will you tell me, why it makes you feel uncomfortable?”

“Mhhmmm…” Bernie notices how hard it is for Serena to speak about this and she holds her close, moves their interlinked hands to kiss the back of Serena’s hand and then strokes Serena’s hair with her free hand while waiting for her partner to be ready.

“Like I said, when I look at your scars I see all the heroic actions you did out there. And yes, darling, you are a hero, just think about how many soldiers you saved! But my scars. You know they are from my mother.” Serena sees Bernie looking at her and nodding, so she continues:

“It was in the end, she was ill, she didn’t do it on purpose. I didn’t even recognize her in person during these times. When she had breakdowns, she hit me, scratch me or…, however the scars come from her rings. She loved them, they were looking really nice, but they were sharp, so they left marks on by back, well mainly on my shoulders when we were fighting” She feels her tears starting again to fall, but she knows she can trust Bernie. Wonderful Bernie, who was there for her in the last year, when she lost her mind after losing her daughter. Bernie, who supported her all the time, during each and every step. The beautiful woman, who was there all the time, right by her side, holding her, hugging her, supporting her just in the way she needed. She looked at Bernie and saw her looking back at her. Her expression showing nothing but trust and love, but no judgement. “When I think about them, I don’t see a situation I survived, I rather see the vanishing of my mother, her death and her illness. It reminds me how I was not able to handle her, to look after her properly.” And then it’s too much for the usually strong woman. She starts sobbing and Bernie responds immediately, pulling her in for a hug and stroking her back and her shoulders.

“It’s ok, darling… I’ve got you…I’m so sorry.” She kisses Serena’s hand and her hair before whispering:

“You know, it’s not your fault, right?... It’s not true, that you were not looking after her. You did everything you could and as far as I know you even a bit more.” Serena couldn’t help but smile hearing this. Her breathing slowed and she looked at Bernie through tear-soaked eyes. Bernie cupped her cheeks and wiped the tears away before leaning in to peck Serena’s lips.

“Although there was no war, you didn’t fight, but you still manage to deal with a very difficult situation, Serena. You were there, you stayed with your mum and looked after her, even though she was hurting you. You didn’t let her down, you did more than could be expected from anyone, darling! And I’m so sorry you were in this situation all by yourself. I wish I could have been there for you.”

“I know, Bernie.”

“Serena, those scars mean the same as mine do. You helped. You protected while getting hurt. And they formed the person you are today. A caring, strong, intelligent and very beautiful woman.” Serena blushed. “You still get red when hearing me say you are beautiful? After all this time?”

“Well…”

“Serena Campbell, how comes you walk around the hospital flirting with everyone having a pulse, challenge every superior, especially males, without showing any effect and then you flush when I call you beautiful.”

“Oh you, you can wipe away that smirk on your face, Wolfe.”

And then they were laughing. Laughing out properly. And Serena could hear that lovely sound that was so Bernie, which made her smile glowing.

“I love you” Bernie says, when regained her normal state. “I love you, Serena Campbell, and I love your body.”

“I love you, Bernie, so much.” And they lean in for a deep, passionate kiss.

“Serena, let me show you, how much I love you and that body of yours?” And with that they started to kiss again.


	2. Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we go... Thanks so much for you feedback, it is well appreciated. Made me so happy.  
> This chapter is for mature audience only.  
> Kudos, comments and feedbacks would be welcomed and lovely.  
> And now enjoy it :) x

“Turn over” a low and husky voice says.

“What?” Serena asks, slightly confused or maybe just very distracted by Bernie laying on top of her, hands somewhere between her collarbones and her hips and by her mouth being just below her right ear, her nose touching her ear shell for some short but very exciting amount of time. Serena felt Bernie’s word as a warm air on her ear. She immediately felt her body forming goosebumps all over her skin. _Fuck, Campbell, breathe, just in and out, breathing, since when is it such hard work_ , she thinks. She tries to count in her head: _In, 2, 3, 4 and out again,..._ And just then she feels that hot, panting breath again on her ear, a little bit louder this time, and she can even get the words spoken in her ears.

“I said, turn over.”

Without thinking, she turns over, laying on her front, as soon as Bernie propped her beautiful, naked body up on her elbows. Serena rearranges the pillow and lays her head down on it, places her hands next to it. She feels Bernie’s hand on the small of her back, a touch light like a feather. Then the hand goes up, along her spine, up to her neck. She feels her partner placing small kisses on her neck, while the hand is touching her shoulder blades. The kisses on her neck stop and she immediately feels like having lost something. She wants to complain about her loss as she notices a single finger, one single finger of Bernie tracing the largest scar on her right shoulder blade. The finger slides over the scarred skin. Bernie can feel how Serena stops breathing and stiffens under her touch, so she stills her finger without moving it away, brings her mouth down and kisses the skin just next to her finger. Then she whispers:

“I know…It’s okay, Serena, I’ve got this, I’ve got you… Just relax, darling…enjoy it”

She can see how these words make Serena feel more comfortable. She can see how the body below her gets smooth again. And when she thinks her partner is ready again, she moves her finger again along the scar. When she reaches the end of the scarred line on the brunette’s shoulder, she moves her finger away only to place it on the next scar and repeat her action. As soon as she feels Serena getting uncomfortable again, she stops immediately, whispers sweet words in the ear of her partner, places wet kisses on Serena’s neck and shoulders and continues whenever Serena is ready again.

After Bernie has touched every single scar on Serena’s back for more than once, for more than twice, she lets her hand wander down her spine to the small of her back, where she rubs lightly and draws random patterns while bringing down her mouth, pushing her wet tongue out, over her lips. Serena moans loudly as she feels Bernie licking over one of her scars, leaving a wet trail on the scarred line. Her hands clasp the pillow and her hips tilt forwards into the sheets, desperately looking for some needed friction.

“Oh god, dear…”

Bernie doesn’t stop this time. She continues licking over each single scar, leaving wet kisses all over them, while her hands are moving over the lower back of the gorgeous naked body below her. When the blonde finished her actions, after repeating them uncountable times, she whispers in her lovers ear

“You can turn back again”

Bernie knows very much the effect her hot breath on Serena’s ear shell is having on her partner. She smiles when seeing the goosebumps appearing. Serena is struggling with turning her limp body around, manages somehow, looks in Bernie ‘s face and feels all of the sudden awfully ashamed. She turns hear head to the side, eyes looking around, trying to find an interesting place in the bedroom which was lighted by dimmed light. She hears the low and deep voice of her partner:

“Darling, it’s okay. Take your time. But, please, just look at me, there is absolutely no need to feel embarrassed.”

So, she slowly turns her head back, leaving her eyes on the side for one more moment, before bringing them to Bernie’s chest and then up to Bernie’s eyes. And there she is, this beautiful, caring, lovely woman. The woman that turner her live upside down, inside out, messed everything up. _I really don’t care about that part anymore_ , Serena thinks. _She stayed in the end and in the dark, painful time when Elinor…._ Serena feels the pain coming up when thinking about Elinor and how she lost her. But again, she sees her incredible partner in front of her. The woman, who was waiting for her all the time and Serena feels home. _Finally home_ , she thinks und a smile is growing on her face. She sees Bernie smiling back at her, feels her partner’s lips on her own. At first, they are kissing slowly and gentle, but it’s getting more passionate with time and when they part because they struggle to breathe, Bernie asks:

“Alright?”

“I am, Bernie…I am fine.”

“We can stop anytime, you know, you can tell me, ok?”

Serena nods and Bernie brings her lips again on Serena’s while letting her hands travelling over Serena’s side, touching the side of her breasts, which makes Serena growling. Bernie let her hand going down, over the hip into the soft curls of hair, where she stills. She kisses over the brunette’s lips, her cheeks, down her throat to her collarbones. She licks along the present bone and nibbles at the end, hearing another moan from Serena. She moves her hand up again, touches the underside of Serena’s tits with her fingertips. Serena arches her back, presses her head back into the pillow, brings her hand up to pull Bernie’s face down to kiss her passionately. Bernie licks over her partner’s lips, kisses along the cheeks to her right ear. She blows hot air over the ear shell and feels Serena grabbing her arse, bringing their hips closer. Bernie shifts a little, placing her thigh between Serena’s and pressing it against the wetness.

“Oh, my….uh” Serena responds immediately, starting to move against the thigh of Bernie, spreading the wetness all over it.

“Fuck, Bernie…”

“I know, sweetheart…” she whispers in Serena’s ear before starting to gently thrust her body against Serena’s.

“ah, aha…”

Bernie moves her mouth along the smooth skin below her, placing small kisses on her way to Serena’s tits before licking over the nipple. She brings a hand between their thigh to gently move it between Serena’s wet lips.

“Bernie, please….Wait!”

The blonde immediately stills her hand before slowly removing it from her delicate position between Serena’s legs.

“It’s ok, Serena”

“No!” Serena nearly shouts before flipping a more than surprised Bernie on her back. Bernie’s eyes widen and she feels Serena’s hands all over her body, everywhere at the same time. Serena is pressing Bernie back into the mattress, parting her legs with her own knee. She smashes her lips on those of Bernie, kisses her hard and deep. She grabs with closed eyes after Bernie’s right hand and interlinks their fingers, placing their hand next to Bernie’s blonde hair, that is messily spread over the pillow. They part and see into the other pair of dark eyes. And then Bernie feels exactly where Serena’s right hand is. Those skilled fingers found their way between Bernie’s leg.

“You are so wet”

“I know, oh god, yes” She feels Serena moving her finger through her wet lips, all the way down, teasing her entrance with the tip of her forefinger.

“So very wet…” And with that Serena pushes two fingers slowly into Bernie.

“Oh fuck….mhmmm…” Serena doesn’t move her fingers, just let them be in this nice, warm place. And Bernie is able to bring some of her brain back to reality. She takes Serena’s hand out of hers, brings her right hand down between her legs, places it on Serena’s hip and waits.

“May I?” she pants. Serena hums in a low and husky voice “Please.” Bernie’s fingers find their way to Serena’s wet cunt, stroking over her clit, moving down, circling her entrance. Two fingers are teasing the entrance while Bernie’s thumb is stroking over that clit of her partner, alternating in pressure, direction and pattern.

“Oh, yes, o—ooh my goo-oooo-oood….Bernie….Bernie…ouuh” Bernie can’t help herself, she thrust against Serena’s finger which are still waiting in her. She’s so turned on, she can’t hold back. As soon as she moves against them, Serena starts to push them in and out, curling them to touch the perfect spot.

“Fuck, Serena, aha, just like that, oh yee, yeee, mhm…”

“Oh, sweet Jesus…”

“Serena, baby….together, yeah?”

“YEEEEESSS” Serena nothing but cries out when Bernie thrust two fingers inside her, curling them when pulling out only to thrust in again, deeper than before.

“Oh, yes…tell….tell me…how clo-…oh” Serena sucks on Bernie’s nipple, teasing it with her teeth. “Serena?”

“Very…oh god…very close..” She takes the other nipple gently between her teeth and pulls softly on it.

“Fuck, oh fuck……..oh my….Jesus, Serena….I’m going to….I’m com-“

“Let go Bernie, cum for me”

And then she sees Bernie arching her back even more, pushing her head back into the pillow. Her body stiffens and then Bernie cries:

“I’m coming, oh fuck…fuck.. ooooo-ooooo-mmm-ooooh..”

And this sight is all Serena needed. Bernie coming under her, against her hand, feeling Bernie contracting around her fingers is pushing Serena over the edge.

“Oh my sweet Jesus…fuck…Bernie…oh god…fuck” and she floods Bernie’s hand with her cum.

 

..

 

“Are you okay?”

“I’m not sure if I’m alive?”

“You are…I can feel your heart beating.” Bernie whispers from behind Serena. They are spooning on their side. Bernie’s hand is drawing random pattern on Serena’s chest while Serena’s stroking through Bernie’s palm of the hand laying in front of her face.

“You didn’t answer my question, darling”

“Stop worrying, Bernie, I’m perfect. I’m bloody perfect.”

Bernie hums contently and pulls Serena back into her front, kisses her neck.

“I love you”

“I love you too”


	3. Promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, here is the next chapter. I really hope you enjoy it. It's a bit longer than the ones before, but I highly doubt you will mind :)  
> I think it's safe to say we reached a point where it's NSFW!

It was a stressful day on AAU. The red phone rang twice and busied Serena and Bernie for hours. While Bernie had an eye on Morven, Raf and the ward, Serena had to go upstairs to see Hanssen. When she came back after an hour, her mood seemed to be even worse than before. She walked straight over to their office, shut the door behind her and closed the blinds. Bernie, who was observing it from behind the nurse station looked over to Morven and Raf and was happy to see that they seemed to have everything under control, so she could take a little break. She went to Pulses to get two lattes with extra shots and went to their office on AAU.

She closes the door behind her, sees Serena sitting at her desk typing. Bernie walks over, places one coffee on the desk and sits in one of the visitor’s chair at the wall. She interlinks her fingers around her coffee and looks at Serena. The brunette turns her head after about a minute.

“What?” she snaps while continuing with typing.

Bernie takes a deep breath in. “Talk to me, Serena.”

“What about?”

“How about what exactly got you so upset?”

“I’m not upset, Bernie.” She answers in an unfriendly tone.

“Right, okay. Just…You know you can come to me and talk to me, about anything, okay?” Serena doesn’t turn her head towards Bernie, is typing as nothing would be happening. “Serena?”

Serena sighs. She takes a few deep breaths before speaking in Bernie’s direction.

“I’m sorry, darling. I know, I really do and I appreciate it. Thank you. But it’s nothing. Just…you know…one of these days.” She looks Bernie in the eyes for three seconds, forming a small smile before turning her head back to the screen and starting to type again.

“Okay.” Bernie says more to herself than to anyone. She gets up and leaves the office while taking a last look at her partner. She walks back to the nursing station and Raf is already telling her some facts about a patient’s results.

The day continues in a similar way. Ward is quite busy, Bernie is in her element and Serena is in the office. When she comes out to get some files, she snaps at Morven, gives the F1’s a dead star. It seems almost as if the old Serena is back again. Not the after-sabbatical Serena, who is calm, caring, lovely and a bloody good teacher, but the grieving Serena, the angry Serena, the one, nobody can see what happens next with her.

Serena’s shift ends on 6pm, 2 hours before Bernie’s. That usually when Serena stays, waits for her partner to finish while doing some of Bernie’s paperwork in their office. But not today. On 6 o’clock the office door opens and Serena walks out, murmurs something that sounds like good evening and leaves without another word. Bernie standing next to a patient’s bed sees her partner walk into the lift and when the door is closed, she continues working, in hope to be able to leave on time.

Shortly before her shift ends, Bernie sits in the office, signing the most important part of the paperwork when she hears her phone. She got a message from Serena. _“I know you think I’m upset. I’m not. Please come here. S x”_ Bernie feels her lips twitching, a smile forming, _well at least_ , she thinks.

..

She feels nervous when standing in front of Serena’s door. She knocks nonetheless. She doesn’t have to wait long before the door is pulled open, Serena standing on the other side, smiling fondly at her partner.

“Bern, you don’t have to knock all the time, you have your own key.”

“Right, well.”

“Come on, darling, Come in. Make yourself at home.”

Bernie enters the house, the house that feels so familiar, _so home_ , she thinks. She hangs her coat next to Serena’s, as always. Places her shoes to the usual spot on the floor before following Serena to the living room, taking a seat on the sofa, next to her partner. She notices the whiskey on the small table in front of her and smiles.

“Thank you”, she says. She takes a gulp, puts it back on the table, makes herself more comfortable, opens her arms slightly to invite Serena. The brunette immediately moves into Bernie’s side, leans her head against the blonde’s chest.

“You seem to be in a better mood.” Bernie says before placing a kiss into Serena’s hair.

“Ha…well…”

“Do you want to tell me what happened with Hanssen?” Bernie asks as Serena doesn’t continue.

“Nothing happened with Henrik. Nothing happened at all.” Serena leans back, looks towards Bernie’s face.

“Why…Serena…You were….You seemed…” Bernie struggles to form a sentence. She doesn’t want to hurt her partner’s feeling, but she is also not going to let this business slip away. When Serena had returned from her sabbatical, they swore they would talk about everything in the future. So, she tries again, she tries again for her and Serena, for them.

“Serena, you were acting very strangely.”

“Right, stop Bernie!” Serena says very sharply.

“No, I won’t. You agreed with being honest.” Bernie looks straight in Serena’s eyes and sees something glistening in them. “You know it’s okay to feel sad from time to time. You are allowed to cry-” and then her words are trailed off by Serena.

“Stop it.” Serena shouts. She then continues in a lower voice. “I wasn’t sad and I wasn’t upset… If you must know, I was…I was turned on, Bernie… I was aroused, have been for the entire day.”

Bernie’s eyes widen, darken. She hears her blood rushing through her ear, feels a wetness between her legs.

“I’ve been bloody horny, Berenice Wolfe.”

“Since when? What happened? Why didn’t you tell me?” Bernie rushes her words out, without a break between them.

Serena lick’s over her lips, clears her throat.

“Bern, that never happened before. Yes, I am flirting with people at work, that’s…I don’t know, I guess that’s just me. But I let you know, I am always fully concentrated while working in the hospital. And today…Bernie, today, I couldn’t do anything. My mind was occupied by…by you.”

“How are you feeling now?” Bernie asks in a deep voice, eyes wide and very dark. Serena searches her partner’s eyes and responds with a tremble in her voice.

“Nothing’s changed. No, scratch that. Ever since I am feeling you…” And with that Bernie pulls Serena at her hips in her own lap, kisses her deep, before whispering in Serena’s ear, slightly panting.

“Hold on, darling” And then Bernie stands up, lifting Serena with her, carrying her on her hips.

“No, Bernie, your back.” Serena says a bit startled. “Hush, darling!” Bernie feels Serena bringing her legs around her waist and then the blonde walks out of the room. Just before climbing the stairs, she presses Serena with her back against the wall, kisses her again very passionately, she brings one hand from Serena’s hips to her breast, cupping them and stroking over the nipples through thin layers of clothes. When they part because of the need for oxygen, Bernie grips her partner’s hips again and then climbs the stairs, walks over the landing to the bedroom. She slams the door using her foot and then she presses Serena against it.

“Oh, Bern”

They kiss passionately, then Bernie’s finger start undoing the buttons of Serena’s blouse, which is thrown to the floor just seconds after that. Serena pulls Bernie’s shirt over her head and while kissing again, Bernie moves them over to the huge bed. She brings Serena down and removes her black camisole. Serena pulls Bernie down and the lay pressed together, kissing. Serena reaches for the claps of her bra, opens it, removes the black cloth and cups Bernie’s tits, teasing the nipples with her thumbs. Bernie leans in for a second, enjoying the feeling, before returning to her job in hand. She removes Serena’s bra, her trousers and her socks. She brings her hand back to her partner’s hips.

“You are soaked, darling.”

“Bernie…”

The blonde blows warm air over the apex of Serena’s thighs. Then she leans back, removes her own trouser, her socks and her knickers. She crawls back, licks all the way up from Serena’s navel to her collarbone, over her throat, her jaw to her ear.

“Do you trust me?” she whispers.

“Yeee-ees, of co- course...” Serena pants while feeling Bernie’s tongue licking over her earlobe.

“Tell me” Bernie whispers again in her ear, her breath hot on her sensitive skin. “Tell me, how I should take you.”

“Oh god…” Serena moans.

“What do you want me to do?” Bernie says a little louder in her ear. She starts circling Serena’s nipple with her fingertips.

“Jesus, Bernie…I want…I would like…Fuck…Can you…Fuck me, please.” Serena cries at the feeling of her nipples being teased.

“I will, darling” Bernie chuckles. “I promise, but I want you to tell me how.” She places wet kisses around Serena’s ear, down her throat. She licks down Serena’s cleavage. And then she stops. Removes her hand from her partner, brings her face up to Serena’s, looks at her. The brunette is immediately complaining about the lost feeling. 

“Tell me, Serena!”

“Oh god, Bernie, I want..oh...fuck me with your fingers, please. I need to feel filled...”

“Okay.” Bernie circles her nipples with her wet tongue, before she licks over the stiffened bundle. She feels Serena arch her back, brings the nipple closer to Bernie’s mouth. She hears the brunette moaning as she teases her nipples with her teeth, one after the other. And then Serena feels Bernie’s finger at her entrance. Feels her in forefinger at her very wet entrance. And then, Bernie enters her, Bernie bumps one finger in her pussy, careful not to hurt her partner, but firm enough to let her partner know, that she will take care of her. Serena cries out with agony.

“Alright?”

“Yes…Yeah.” Serena pants.

“Tell me, darling. Tell me what you want.” Bernie says against Serena’s collarbones.

“Bernie, oh god, I want more.” Serena gasps. She grasps the blonde’s ass, digs her fingers deep in the arse cheeks. 

“What Serena? Talk to me.” Bernie whispers in her ear.

“Jesus, I want more fingers, please, Bernie.” Serena says panting while she pulls Bernie’s hips into hers.

“It’s ok, Serena, I’m going to take care of you. Just lay back and enjoy it, darling. Ok?” Bernie says to her partner before kissing her on the lips. She licks over Serena’s licks, before she kisses her way down her body, while thrusting slowly, but deeply. Bernie adds a second finger and curls her finger when pulling them out, before thrusting in again. Bernie sucks on Serena’s neck, licks over the spot and sucks again. She bites cautiously into the flesh, sucks it again while thrusting deep into her partner, increasing her pace.

“More?” she whispers in her partner’s ear.

“Yes, please….” The brunette says. “Oh god, yes, Bernie” she screams as her partner adds another finger, stretching her slightly. Bernie kisses her messily before moving down her body, marking her way with open-mouth kisses and licking over sensitive spots. She moves over her tummy, to her hips, bites gently into the skin just above her hipbone, before settling herself between Serena’s thighs.

“Tell me if you want something different or if you need me to stop. Anytime, ok?” Bernie says without stopping the thrusts of her fingers.

Serena can’t speak, simply is not able to form words. She nods and sees Bernie smiling at her. Then she sees Bernie lower her head, feels Bernie hot air on her wet folds. Her eyes close and she presses her head back into the pillow, moaning and writhing. And then she feels Bernie’s tongue, she feels this wet tongue on her clit. She brings her hands in Bernie’s messy hair, screams, not caring who could hear her, while Bernie licks over that sensible bundle of nerves of her.

“Jesus fucking Christ…Bernie, oh yes…that feels…wooo-ooow…god…” Serena is not able to think. She feels Bernie all over her. Feels her bumping her fingers deep in her pussy, feels her warm tongue on her clit, feels her other hand stroking over her tummy.

“Fuck, Bernie, yee-ees…please….”

Bernie feels Serena clenching around her fingers. She is so very wet. And she tastes so delicious, so sweet, so Serena. She can’t get enough. She licks along her slit to her entrance filled by three of her fingers. She licks around her own fingers, before licking all the way up again to that throbbing clit. As she teases her clit, Bernie adds another finger, stretching Serena. She is surprised how easily it slips in. She hears Serena screaming her agony, smiles against her.

“God Bernie…please…I’m…god…I’m so…so close…fuck…please…” Serena is begging. She is barely able to speak, her eyes still closed, her back closed, her body tembling.

“I know, darling. I want you to look at me, Serena.” Bernie says against her pussy not stopping the movement of her fingers, breathing hot air over that wetness. “Serena, look at me, now!” She says in a firmer tone. Serena opens her eyes, searches for Bernie’s and the blonde sees the dark lust in her partner’s eyes. She sees how desperate she is. She smiles, lowers her mouth again and licks over the clit, applies a needed pressure and hums while sucking the sensitive bundle in her mouth. That’s too much for Serena, she lets out a sharp cry, her body stiffens, her thighs press against Bernie’s cheeks.

“Oh fuck, I’m coming, jesus….mhmmmmm..yeeeeeeezz..” Bernie slows her fingers but doesn’t stop licking on her clit, works her through that hard orgasm, licks and suck on her clit until she feels Serena’s body going limp. She gently removes her fingers, wiping them on the sheets, she cleans her mouth with the back of her palm before crawling up and laying next to Serena, who is currently too occupied with breathing. She kisses the brown hair and pulls Serena in her arms.

..

“It’s not always like this, is it?” Bernie asks when they are laying in bed a few minutes later. Serena cuddled up to Bernie, resting her head on her partner’s chest, stroking over her tummy. “I don’t mean..hmm..it seemed like you suffered today…I don’t want…” Bernie struggles to form her thought into words. Serena feels it knowing her partner very well by now and interrupts her babbling.

“Bernie, you are a huge turn on, so working focussed along with you is always a challenge. I mean, look at you, your body is unbelievably hot and then you, knowing certain things about you doesn’t make it easier to keep focussed on the ward.” Bernie feels herself getting flustered. Serena smiles, cups her cheek with her palm and gives it a soft stroke with her thumb. “But usually, when I manage to draw my eyes from you or to stop my thoughts about certain things, I get along with my work. I’m usually not sitting in a meeting with Henrik thinking about your fingers covered with my cum.” Now Serena blushes.

“Is that what happened?” Bernie asks smirking.

“Among other things, yes.” Serena says a bit embarrassed, turning her head to look over to the drawn curtains. “I don’t even know why exactly. May be these bloody hormones.” She feels Bernie kissing her hair again.

“Please never feel embarrassed because of your feelings or your need.” Bernie says quietly, pulling Serena closer. Serena turns onto her side, head still resting on Bernie. Bernie moves her fingers to Serena’s naked shoulders, drawing random patterns. “You can always talk to me, you know? Darling, can you…I..?” Again, Serena feels Bernie struggling to form her words. But this time, she doesn’t know exactly what Bernie tries to say, so she encourages her, by stroking over her cheek again.

“Yes?”

“Talk to me! Please will you just tell me, what you need?” Bernie ask in a shaky voice.

Serena shifts, pecks Bernie on the lips and then whispers deep in her ear “Yes, darling. I will. Promise!”


	4. Paperwork

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I struggled a bit with this one. But I found my vibe again and I'm working on the next ones :)

Serena was cleaning the kitchen. Serena Wendy Campbell, one of the best vascular surgeon there is, was cleaning a bloody kitchen. She was cleaning the kitchen, because she already cleaned the bathrooms, has done the laundry and has vacuumed the entire house, so she was cleaning the kitchen then. She was bored, because Bernie was working and she had her day off. In the past that meant having time for herself, enjoying the quiet of her house or doing something to make herself feel good, but now, now it just means being apart from Bernie and being reminded of the very quiet house. Being co-lead with your partner means spending rare days off work often alone, without said partner. Serena felt lonely after waking up quite late, seeing a note Bernie must have placed next to her head when she left for her shift. _“You look so cute. I love you. Enjoy your day. B Xx”_ After having showered and making herself a coffee and a toast, she decided to do some housework. After she did pretty much everything that needed to be done, she thought about going over to the hospital, pretending to do some urgent paperwork, just to be able to see Bernie for a few moments, maybe even to touch her, kiss her, _oh that would be heaven_ , she thought. But then she knew exactly that Bernie would get upset, would send her home immediately without one of those sweet kisses. So, she started to clean the kitchen, emptied all the shelves and the drawers, cleaned them before putting the things back in. She still listened to the radio that was put on in the morning, most likely from Bernie, since Jason doesn’t bother about it.

As she finished, the kitchen looked brand-new, like have never been touched before. Serena looked over to the watch on the wall and saw it was only 3pm. She decided to make herself a sandwich and a cup of tea, settled herself on the sofa in the living room and tried to relax. As she finished her sandwich and drank the last bit of the warm liquid she felt already bored again. _What have I done on this days before her?_ She asked herself. _Bernie wrote I should enjoy myself, how? What should I do?_ And then she thought about Bernie, thought about that beautiful, gorgeous woman, that made her life so much better. That woman, that kept staying at her side through bad and worse times without having a promise. Bernie never questioned Serena for one moment. _Yes, she tried to show me the right way_ , Serena thought, _but she never left me even if I decided to completely ignore her and her advice._ She thought about how much Bernie tolerated of her, for her, for them. She couldn’t believe how understanding this woman is, how lovely, how caring. Serena stopped herself from thinking about Elinor too much, but didn’t stop thinking about Bernie. She remembered moments of her new life with Bernie, her life without Elinor. She thought about the re-discovered feelings for Bernie, remembered how happy she was when she returned from her sabbatical as it felt right again to be with Bernie, to enjoy spending time with Bernie, to enjoy herself. A few moments later, her mind wandered to a recent evening, the evening where Bernie made Serena cum very hard after she had felt horny for the whole day on AAU. Serena thought about Bernie’s lips, her mouth, her body. _Oh god,_ Bernie really knows how to push her buttons. _It never felt like this before._ She felt herself getting wet thinking about all the action she had had with Bernie so far. And then Serena has had an idea how she could enjoy her time apart from Bernie. She reaches for her mobile phone and types a message, touches the send-button before thinking about it a second time. She leans back and waits for an answer.

Bernie hasn’t had time to miss her partner so far. She was busy for the whole morning after the red phone started ringing just after she arrived. But as much trouble there have been until now, as much quietness there is now on AAU. Raf and Fletch have it covered, all patients are recovering well. Bernie feels a bit exhausted and decides after a short trip to Pulses to get herself a strong and hot latte, that she could do some paperwork in the office. She sits down and checks her mobile phone. A smile grows on her lips as she sees Serena’s name. She opens the message and reads it.

_”Hello darling, thank you for the note. I plan to enjoy myself. How’s your day so far? I miss you. S x”_

She smiles and writes a quick answer before starting with the never-ending paperwork.

Serena reads quickly the answer she got.

_“Hello you, have been in theatre all day, the red phone. Now doing paperwork in the office. I miss you, too. B x”_

Serena smirks, taps against the touchscreen before relaxing again against the cushions on the sofa.

Bernie didn’t even start with the first folder of paperwork, before her phone lightened up again. She opens the message from her partner.

_“You know, how you told me I should talk to you. About anything? S x”_

_“Of course. What’s wrong, darling? B x”_

Serena smirks, while typing her answer.

_“I’m really struggling without you here. I miss you so much. S x”_

Bernie’s heart arches. _“What can I do? B x”_

_“What are you wearing, darling? S x”_

Bernie frowns. She thought Serena was struggling with being alone in the house, because it’s a constant reminder of Elinor and that she has gone.

_“What? Serena, are you ok? B x”_

_“Will you just answer me?! What are you wearing, Berenice?”_

Bernie still doesn’t get that point, wonders what this is all about. _“Trauma scrubs, as always. Why? B x”_

_“What about your underwear? S x”_

That’s when Bernie thinks it’s not about Serena struggling with her feelings, well the feelings related to Elinor and her tragic death. But she is missing Bernie, she misses her partner. Serena does talk dirty, well she writes dirty. Bernie blushes. She has never done anything like this before. She looks around, checks over the ward through the open blinds. She feels as if she is going to do something terrible or illegal. As she is convinced that nobody cares about her, she types her answer to Serena.

_“Are you serious?”_

Just as Serena wants to explain herself, she gets another message from her partner.

_“Had to check. Black boxershorts with red hem. Black lacy bra.”_

Serena smiles. She is surprised that Bernie got along so quickly. She leans back, makes herself comfortable on the couch.

_“Tell me, how flustered are you? S x”_

_“Haha, funny… Cheeks burn like fire. B x”_

_“First, which cheeks are you talking about and second any other effects? S x”_

It certainly has other effects on Bernie to write and read such words. But she notices only now, when Serena asked about it specifically, that she is wriggling about on her chair, pressing her thighs together. The little time Bernie used to think about a good answer was apparently too long for Serena, since Bernie’s phone vibrates again just as she wants to lift it from her lap to type. The very short vibration pattern she felt against her groin and her hipbone sends a massive shiver through her body. She opens the text message and reads it.

_“I tell you how it affects me. My nipples stand hard against my red bra. There is a wet spot on the matching lacy knickers. S x”_

_“Fuck..do you have any idea what that does to me? B x”_

_“Maybe…tell me. S x”_

_“You are such a turn on, Serena Campbell. I’m sitting in the office, at work, my undies are soaked. B x”_

_“What about your nipples, tell me about them. S x”_

_“Campbell, you have a strange fixation on them. Rock-hard. Painfully aching. B x”_

_“Tell me what you would like me to do. S x”_

_“Stop teasing me!”_

_“No. Bernie, what would you like if I would be there with you? S x”_

_“Here? Serena, are you on AAU?”_

Serena sighs. That’s how she knows her partner. Bernie seems so concerned about her, worries too often and then misses the points, the important ones. Serena decides to be straight-forward.

_“For fuck sake, can you just tell me how I should shag you? Berenice, how would you like to be fucked? S x”_

Bernie blushes furiously. She feels another wave of wetness in her pants. Feels her thighs pressing together. She looks around and sees that still nobody cares about her. _Why should they,_ she tells herself silently, _you are supposed to do paperwork._ She decides to give her partner a final answer before doing the paperwork so she’ll be able to leave right on time. _Only 50 minutes to go, Wolfe, pull yourself together._

Serena was disappointed as she read the first few words of Bernie’s message, before her mood changed and her face lit up, full of anticipation what will come, when Bernie will come home.

_“I let you know, Serena Wendy Campbell, I’ll do bloody paperwork for the next hour without tolerating another distraction. I’ll plan to clock off right on time to go over to my beautiful partner. I am sure we will make love for hours. B x”_


	5. A Night Full Of

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys. so sorry i didnt upload. i was busy with real life.  
> is anyone still following this? or did i loose you?
> 
> well enjoy it, hope you like it :)

When Bernie finally made it home – meaning she was about an hour later than expected at Serena’s house, where she officially doesn’t even live – she was very curious about what will happen this evening with Serena. As she opened the front door, using her own key for once and placed her belongings next to Serena’s she was thinking about the texts she received earlier from her partner. She was so surprised, that Serena did talk, well text dirty to her. Only a few days ago, she had encouraged the brunette to talk, to speak out what she wanted or needed from Bernie. And today she got naughty texts from her. Texts that got her quite worked up, if she was honest. _God_ , she thinks, when she tries to ignore the wetness in her knickers. She takes a deep breath only to smell something. She takes another and notices how lovely it smells. She watches her smartphone to see that it is in fact nearly dinner time. She smiles and walks over to the kitchen, sees her partner standing in front of the oven, stirring in pans. Bernie walks over and slides her arms from behind around Serena’s waist, kisses her softly on the neck.

“Hello you” she says between kisses.

“Hello yourself” Serena says giggling.

Bernie smells the perfume on the brunette’s neck, the smell that is so Serena.

“I missed you”, she whispers in her partner’s ear.

“I missed _you_ ” Serena replies softly.

“So I noticed” Bernie teases.

Serena turns around, facing the blonde, still in her arms. She brings her own arms up, around Bernie’s neck. They smile at each other, before leaning in for a kiss. What started as an innocent kiss to say hello, went on to a passionate moment in the kitchen, kissing deeply. When they broke apart to breathe, Serena whispers in Bernie’s ear.

“Now, I had some plans for you, for us in the bedroom…”, she swallows, “..but you know Jason and his schedule would not allow any chances…certainly not just because I want…”, she swallows again, leans back, sees Bernie trying to compose her facial expression. “Anyway” Serena says as she slips out of Bernie’s arms, turns again towards the pans.

“Right, yes, the schedule..Don’t you worry, darling, it’s fine, honestly..” Bernie says once she’s able to get out any words.

“Is it really?” Serena asks without turning around.

“Of course” Bernie replies, standing next to her partner. “I’ll prepare the table” she adds and brushes her lips against Serena’s cheek, before starting to do so. She can see out of the corner of her eyes how Serena watches her doing it. The brunette has her eyes on her partner. Bernie doesn’t mind and acts as if she wouldn’t notice. As she finishes, she walks over to the cupboard to get some wineglasses, asking only to get confirmation. “Shiraz?”

Serena turns down the flame and walks to stand behind Bernie, slides her arms around her partner’s waist, brings her mouth to her ear and feels the shiver going through Bernie’s body as she feels the hot breath on her ear. Serena smiles, before whispering deep into the ear, “Are you wet, Bernie?”.

Bernie’s breathing hitches, Serena thinks she could hear a small moan. _She definitely is_ , the brunette thinks, a huge smirk appearing on her face. She leans in again, her lips touching the blonde’s ear shell softly, then she says in a low, husky voice “Tell me how wet you are Berenice.” She enjoys seeing the effect she and her words have on Bernie.

There is certainly a moan from Bernie this time, before she pants out “Serena…” in a warning, low voice.

Serena spins her partner around, brings her hand up to the blonde air, playing with it. She leans in, kisses Bernie, dipping her tongue into Bernie’s mouth. As she breaks apart, she hears a complaining sound from the blonde. Serena smiles. She slides her hand down Bernie’s back, along her spine before gripping her arse hard. She pulls Bernie against her, only to direct Bernie’s cunt so, that it presses against Serena’s thigh for a moment, creating some delicate friction, which causes again a moan from Bernie. Her hands still on her partner’s arse she leans in again, licks over the blonde’s earlobe, leaving a wet trail. Then she whispers, fully aware that her hot breath will cause a breeze against the wet earlobe. “Tonight, Berenice, I will fuck you so hard, until you beg me to stop.” She hears the blonde moaning with pleasure which brings a smirk on her face. She breaks apart from her partner, makes sure that she moves her thigh against her cunt again to hear a high-pitched sound from the blonde, before walking to the oven and pursues cooking dinner. It’s this very moment Jason’s appearing in the door.

“Oh hello Bernie. Auntie Serena, it’s dinner time, how much behind in schedule are you this time?” he asks.

“Oh Jason, I got a bit distracted, but don’t worry, dinner is ready. You two go sit at the table”, Serena says to Jason and then Bernie.

Jason walks over and sits at the table, turns his head around to look back and sees Bernie still standing at the same spot as before. On a second look, he sees that her face looks very red and her breath is accelerated.

“Bernie, are you alright? You seem feeling quite hot.” Jason asks in concern.

Bernie lifts her head. Her gaze moving between Jason at the table and Serena standing in the kitchen. “Ehm…mhm” she clears her throat “I’m ok, no I’m fine, Jason, don’t worry.” she says still panting a bit.

“Ok, but your face is blazing red and your breath is uneven and too fast. It looks like you are hot. Are you sure you didn’t catch the fever?” he explains rationally and asks getting uncomfortable speaking about illness.

Serena notices the direction Jason’s concerns are going and thinks as much fun as it is to see Bernie struggling with the effects she has on her, she doesn’t want to handle an upset Jason over dinner. So she jumps in before things get out of hands.

“Jason, it ok. Bernie is alright. She won’t get ill. Yes, she is hot…” she looks at her partner “…but she has no fever. She just, ehm, she just feels the effect a certain effort has on her.”

“Ouh..” Jason says while thinking about his auntie’s words. “Okay. Then, will you sit down, so we can have dinner?”

“Yes. Dinner, good idea!” Bernie says while walking over to the table, feeling her legs are still a little weak.

“Alright, then. Food.” Serena says happily when placing the dinner on the table, rubbing her now free hand over Bernie’s shoulder blade.

 

..

 

“You go upstairs and prepare a warm bath for yourself, I’ll do the dishes.” Bernie says, swatting her partner’s hand away from the plates.

“Ok, but only if you join me once you are done down here?” Serena replies after making sure Jason was fully engrossed with the telly in the living room.

“I will, I promise” Bernie says while getting up. She leans down again, kisses the brunette’s temple and whispers “I definitely will.”

Bernie deals with the dishes, loads the dishwasher, washes up things that are needed to be handled careful. She dries them up, cleans the table and puts the towel back on the bar. She smiles as she notices how it is no effort for her being domestic around Serena’s. She rather likes to help her.

 

..

 

“You didn’t just!” Serena exclaims loudly. She laughs.

“What?” Bernie asks really confused. _What have I done now?_ She asks herself. She really has no bloody clue. There is no answer from the brunette, so she steps closer to the bathtub and lifts her eyebrow.

“You just knocked on the door as if you would enter Hanssen’s office.” Serena says seriously. “You do remember I actually invited you in” she says cheekily.

“Well, I..” Bernie starts before stopping suddenly. Serena sits up, leans over the wall of the bathtub reaches out and holds the approaching hand of her partner.

“Listen Bern, I don’t want you to freak out or run …” she says in a firm way  “ … but you practically live here. You are allowed to move in this house like you would in yours. That’s your home too.” she continues in a soft voice. She sees Bernie stiffen. “Relax darling, I’m not asking you to move in. But I want you to feel home here. And as soon as you are ready you let me know and I will ask you, okay?” she says while stroking over the back of Bernie’s hand.

“Okay.” Bernie murmurs. She lifts their hands and kisses the hand of the brunette. “Thank you.”

“Now you strip down and then get yourself in this bath, major.” Serena orders grinning.

Bernie smirks, gets herself out of her clothes and smiles down to her partner. Serena shifts a bit to the front, makes place for Bernie to get in the tub behind her. The blonde settles down, bringing her long legs along Serena’s, pulls her partner back to her front and moans a bit.

“Mhmmm…Bernie” Serena murmurs as she feels Bernie’s front against her back side. She feels her partner planting wet kisses along her neck, before feeling her lips and teeth at her ear.

“I love you, Serena” Bernie whispers against her ear shell. She feels Bernie’s hand against her breasts. The fingers brushes over the soft flesh before teasing the nipple with the tips of the fingers. Just as Serena wants to return a declaration of love in words, she feels Bernie’s fingers against her labia. Instinctively, the brunette pulls her knees up to her hips and spread them as wide as the bath tub allows at the same time.

“Thank you” Bernie murmurs against her skin between soft kisses along her shoulders. Serena feels her fingers slide through her folds, circling her clit before moving further to tease at the entrance. She feels Bernie placing kisses along her scars on her back and for the first time, Serena thinks, she doesn’t care about somebody seeing them, touching them, worshipping them.

“Bernie…” she moans with pleasure.

There is no verbal answer from the blonde. But Serena feels her fingers moving again, now circling her clit, teasing it.

“Bern, this was not the plan” she pants out. The fingers on her clit don’t stop in their delicate moving, creating so fantastic feelings.

“Oh, there was a plan?” Bernie whispers against her ear, never stopping her fingers. “Tell me about this plan, Serena” she emphasizes her request by twirling one of the brunette’s nipples between her thumb and her forefinger.

“Oh my…” Serena screams in a very high voice.

“Hush, darling. Remember we are not alone.” Bernie reminds Serena of Jason being somewhere on the other side of the door. Serena goes instantly quiet.

“It doesn’t mean you can’t talk. Tell me about the plan, baby” Bernie repeats. Her fingers travel down to Serena’s entrance, where they still in their motion.

“Please…” Serena begs.

“Then talk to me.” Bernie says matter of fact.

“Ah..I wanted to take care of you. I wanted to shag you, to fuck you…Oh god…” As soon as she started talking, she felt two of Bernie’s long fingers entering her. Bernie thrusts in and out of her partner as long as she talks. When she stops, the blonde stills her fingers.

“Bernie…” Serena complains.

“You know, what you need to do!” Bernie murmurs in a teasing voice.

“Ah you like it, me talking…Sweet lord… that’s good… god I love you… I love your fingers...” Bernie started thrusting again as soon as Serena was talking to her. She doesn’t care what her partner was saying, she just want her to talk, to be loud, well not loud enough for Jason to hear any of their actions but she wanted Serena to show herself and her feeling, to communicate her needs, wants and wishes, her fantasies and she wants her partner to announce her pleasure, so she knows what she likes.

“Ah those fingers … I wanted to do this for you, fuck you, feel you… Oh, Bernie! … I wanted to feel you around my fingers, feel you cum over my hand… fuck.. jesus lord.” She pants in an uneven beat. Bernie started flicking her thumb over her clit while curling her fingers when sliding out of Serena’s pussy before thrusting in deeper than before. She found a pace that worked all too good for her partner. She could feel Serena getting close.

“Oh don’t stop Bernie…please…I can’t think…but don’t stop..”

“It’s okay… I won’t… let go Serena, enjoy it..” She kisses over the brunette’s spine, her shoulders, her neck. She thrusts deep and hard, hitting her g-spot, while her other hand is busy teasing Serena’s breast, kneading the soft flesh, circling around the nipple before twirling it between fingers and pulling softly at it.

“Oh Bernie…oh my….jesus…”

“Let go, baby… cum for me…” and with that Bernie increases the pressure on Serena’s clit. That’s enough to push her over the edge and she feels the muscle tighten around her fingers. She stills her thumb, but keeps thrusting in and out of her partner’s pussy, prolongs her orgasm by teasing her breasts and fucking her with her fingers.

“Fuuu-uuuuck….mhmmm…yeeeeess!” Serena hisses between clenched teeth, aware of her nephew’s presence in the house.

..

“Come on, I’ll help you out, the water is quite cold” Bernie says. She gets out of the bath tub herself, wraps a towel around her and then stretches her hands out for Serena. She helps her out, hands her a towel as well.

“I haven’t replied until now.” Serena says while wrapping the towel around her.

“Pardon?”

“You told me you love me, I got distracted…” she pulls the blonde into a hug, whispers in her ear, “I love you, Bernie. I love you!”

They kiss softly.

“Now, I believe I have a job to do. I promised you a night full of love after all.” Serena says, starting to walk them to their bedroom. After a few steps she stumbles, feels her legs give.

“You alright there?” Bernie says after catching her elegantly.

“Yeah. Seems I’m a bit limp…Just a second.” Serena murmurs.

“No need, darling.” Bernie says before sliding her arm around her hips and lifting her partner up in her arms.

“No, Bernie, your back.” Serena says immediately.

“I just had a rather nice bath, I’m ok. Now let me bring you to bed.” She says while carrying her to the bedroom. She lowers her to the bed, kisses her and then whispers

“You were saying something about a night full of?”


	6. Teasing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry mates, i'm really rubbish at answering to your lovely comments. let me tell all of you: they are really appreciated.  
> here is the next one. it may be a bit shorter than before, but it seemed to be a good point to cut.  
> Again NSFW.

“I was…Yep…A night full of love, full of action, for you major” Serena added. She pulls Bernie down, kisses her passionately, while letting her own body sink back onto the soft mattress, pulling her partner with her, never leaving her lips. She runs the tip of her tongue along the bottom lip of her partner, before tipping it into Bernie’s hot mouth. They kiss softly for a few minutes. Although it seems to be slow and soft it has certain effects on both of them. Especially Bernie is feeling the wetness growing between her thighs.

“These need to come off” Serena says as her hands slides over the hem of the towel that is still around Bernie’s body. Bernie lifts her body up, the towel already starts to open. Serena pulls it off and throws it somewhere on the floor. She really doesn’t care about it right now. Bernie laughs about the fact that the usually very systematic and tidy Serena Campbell doesn’t care about throwing a wet towel on the floor. This little distraction of Bernie’s mind gives her body enough weakness, that Serena is able to get the upper hand: She flips her partner onto her back, rolls over, places her thigh between Bernie’s and presses her body against Bernie’s front. The sensation of naked skin on naked skin, nipple rubbing over nipple catches them both. They moan with pleasure when Serena moves just a little bit while kissing the blonde deeply. She licks over the lips of Bernie, fights with Bernie’s tongue that slides out immediately. _How is it possible I haven’t known how good kissing can be for over 50 years,_ the brunette thinks. She lets her hand move over Bernie’s throat, to her collarbone. Then she traces with a single fingertip along the still very present scar between her partner’s beautiful breasts, before teasing the underside of Bernie’s tits with those skilled surgeon fingers. Bernie all the time gasps, moans, arches her back, presses her fingers in Serena’s back, trying to press her down more to create some needed friction.

Serena lets her hand wander lower, moves over the blonde’s toned tummy, circles her navel a few times, before moving to the hipbone on the right side. She slides a fingertip along the line of her partner’s hip, a touch light as a feather, down to Bernie’s soft hair. Bernie moans loudly, pulls her knees up, her feet resting flat against the mattress.

“You didn’t forget about a Jason, did you?” Serena smirks.

“Fuck you…No, actually…fuck me, please!” Bernie replies with an equally big smirk on her face.

“Someone is very eager.” Serena says while teasing Bernie’s clit, circling it slowly without touching it directly. Her other hand doing the same with Bernie’s nipple. She leans down, licks one single time over the teased nipple before blowing air against the wet one. Her hand already teasing the other one. As she repeats the same procedure on the second nipple, her hand between Bernie’s legs strokes along Bernie’s folds, stopping at her entrance. She pushes the tips of three fingers in until the first knuckle is brushing against the wet walls. Bernie arches her back. Then Serena pulls her fingers slowly out, continues her trip and touches Bernie further down with only her fore

finger.

“What?....Fuck! Jeee-eesus!” Bernie cries out as Serena softly brushes over Bernie’s asshole. As Serena’s thumb slides up, trying to tease her partner’s clit again, she feels a wave of wetness against it. She smiles against the blonde’s tits, before licking over the underside of it, leaving a trail of wetness, that excites Bernie even more. She moves her fingers back to play at the blonde’s entrance, that very wet soft flesh, her thumbs still teasing her clit, not touching it once.

“Can you….oooh” Bernie starts, but the rest of her sentence is lost in a long moan. She tries again: “Will you just stop teasing me?!...You have been…fuck…doing it for hours, ‘Re—eena!” Bernie nearly shouts.

Serena chuckles, lifts her head, “I know, and you love it. It will be worth it, I promise, darling.”

As she continues with her work, she sees how Bernie is starting to struggle managing all the excitement, all the teasing. She smiles, knows it’s finally time: She pushes two of her skilled finger deep into Bernie’s wet pussy. Bernie takes it without a big effort of adjusting.

“Fuck, yes… that’s so good” Bernie pants out as she feels Serena’s finger deep inside her. They just stay there for a few seconds without any movement. Then Serena curls her fingers, stroking over the soft walls, releasing wonderful noises of pleasure and a wave of wetness from the blonde.

Serena knows exactly how to prolong her partner’s excitement, her pleasure, her climax. She has been patiently and eagerly discovering Bernie’s body, her lust for this woman over time. She learned about Bernie’s body, memorized every single detail, every single extra in the perfect skin of the blonde. She discovered how it will affect Bernie when she touches her at certain places, what reaction she will get when stroking over one or the other part of her beautiful body. And she learned very quickly how to fuck her. She was so fascinated from the lust and love there is when being intimate with Bernie. It has nothing to do with the things she was used to, nothing with the ‘in and out thank you very much’ she got with Edward. Yes, there was a bit more caring with Robbie, he at least tried to give her pleasure. He made an effort with a foreplay, worshipped her to a certain point, but than it was all about his pleasure. Once he got it, he turned, stroked over her shoulders and fell asleep. She can’t say she cared a lot.

And then Bernie came, t _his fantastic woman!_ She showed her what love is. _This emotionally messed up woman, showed me what loving means, what making love means,_ Serena thinks, while thrusting her fingers deep into Bernie, her eyes fixed on Bernie’s.

Bernie pants, moans. “Mhhhmmm…Yes…Can you…” Bernie tries to ask, but she stopped mid-sentence, the need for oxygen being too big.

Serena knows exactly what her partner needs, she pulls her fingers out, more than usually, just to push three of them back in. This time she feels how her fingers slightly stretch Bernie’s pussy, sliding smoothly in along the very wet walls.

“Oh ye-eees. Oh, o-oh.. Yes.. Fuck…Ser-…Serena…I think…oh my god…I’m…going…to cum” Bernie pants out between moans and uneven but very deep breaths.

Serena smiles, leans down, licks around Bernie’s right ear before whispering: “I know, baby. Let go, I’ve got you…Cum for me!”

That spoken demand in her ear, the three fingers working deliciously in her pussy and a hand on her tits are too much for the blonde, she stills for a moment before her whole body trembles. She presses her fingernails in Serena’s back, lets out a very low “Jeee-eeesuuu-uuus” and comes against her partner’s hand.

Serena feels Bernie tightening around her fingers before she feels a flush of wetness against them. After she rode her partner through her orgasm she lays down next to her, on her side, her fingers still deep in Bernie’s pussy, not moving, but enjoying the nice feeling of being in this somehow holy place. After a few minutes, Bernie calmed down, got her breath back not to normal but is at least able to speak out.

“Oh my…that was…totally worth it.” She smirks. She leans over for kissing Serena. However, this movement causes Serena’s finger to push into her walls and her palms brushes against a very sensitive clit. Bernie shakes visibly. “Fuck” she claims.

“Sorry darling.” Serena replies instantly. She carefully pulls her finger out, lifts her hand away, paying attention to not touch her clit. Serena feels her partner’s cum around her fingers, thinks how sexy it is, wonders how it would taste. Without thinking too much she brings the hand up to her lips, licks slowly over her forefinger. W _ow_ , she thinks as she tastes Bernie. _So good, so sweet…so hot!”_

Liking the taste very much and the feeling, she sucks each finger in her mouth, licks it clean.

“Jesus, Serena,” Bernie moans. _That woman is so fucking hot_ , she thinks, afraid to speak something so exciting and sensual out loud. Serena sees Bernie’s eyes darken again. _A night full of love, full of passion_ , she repeats her own words mutely to herself. She leans over and captures the blonde’s lips with her own. She kisses Bernie deeply, licks over her bottom lip before pushing her tongue into Bernie’s mouth. Bernie tastes herself on her partner’s tongue. She moans and speaks against moving lips “fuck”.

“I know, darling.” Serena replies once the kissing ended.

“Come here, Serena” Bernie whispers as she opens her arm, invites her partner to cuddle in her side, as they usually do after making love. Serena moves in Bernie’s side, but she doesn’t lay down. Instead she tucks some of the blonde, messy hair behind the ear, leans in and whispers in a low, serious but affectionate tone:

“We are not finished here, baby.”


	7. A Great Deal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi :)  
> so i finally uploaded this. i wrote it 1000 times, always changed something and then again before i uploaded it. still not sure about this version but then i thought: i just put it up and wait for your response.  
> keep in mind: NSFW.  
> now enjoy the new chapter. it's a bit longer, i hope you don't mind.

“What do you mean?”, Bernie asks confused, “I, ehm..Serena..I just, ehm, I just came”, she adds.

Serena smirks, “I am very aware of that, darling”, she says while stroking over the underside of Bernie’s breast with her fingertips.

Bernie’s breath hitches at the sensation her partner’s fingers are creating, again. “Then, what?” the blonde asks fairly serious.

Serena stills her fingers, looks firmly at her partner, searches the so well-known hazelnut eyes, before replying very serious: “Bern, this is not like ticking off a list.” She moves her hand to her partner’s cheek, her thumb brushing over the thin lips of the blonde. “This is not about counting.. I just, I really love it.” She tries to explain.

Bernie furrows her brown. Serena chuckles at her partner’s trouble to understand emotional things. _It’s still happens sometimes,_ she thinks to herself, before trying again to explain in more detail: “Bernie, I really don’t care how many times you already came, I just want to fuck you. I..Of course, I won’t do anything you don’t want but unless you tell me otherwise, Berenice, I’m going to make you cum again”, she says in that very low, but quite firm voice, that sounds so affectionate.

Bernie can’t help herself and a deep moan escapes her. She is not able to much more, can’t bring her lips to form any words, so she just nods slowly while her tongue licks unconsciously over her bottom lip.

“Good, perfect” Serena replies to the non-verbal confirmation she got from her partner. Then she captures the blonde’s mouth and kisses her, slides her tongue against Bernie’s. Her hands are moving over Bernie’s body, from her collarbone, over her beautiful breasts, where they stop in their journey to tease the still or already again, she can’t say, hard nipples. As her hands wander further down the blonde’s body, her mouth moves to Bernie’s throat. She licks down, stops at the scar that brought her this very woman to Holby in first place. Thinking about these events, she always feels a cold shiver running down her spine. Then she reminds herself, _she survived and she is now here, with me._ She hears Bernie gasping, knows that the skin right there is very sensitive. She sucks one last time at the scarred tissue before she marks a trail to Bernie’s collarbone with small wet-kisses. While her hands stroke along Bernie’s sides, touch her toned tummy, tickle her at her hipbone, she licks along Bernie’s right collarbone. Then she shifts her body, she places herself between Bernie’s thighs, that are spread widely.

The blonde responds to the sensation of Serena’s body touching her by breathing out a deep “hmmmh” and rolling her hips in hope to create some friction. 

Serena smiles, she kisses Bernie full on her lips before sliding down a bit. She brings her head between Bernie’s breast. Breathing against the other scar Bernie got from that horrible accident with the IED, she brings her hands back up, holds both of Bernie’s tits in her palms. _Perfect_ , she thinks. She plays with her partner’s nipples. She rubs them between her thumb and her fore finger, twirls them. As soon as Bernie gets excited about it, she changes her tactic and circles them with her fingertips, not touching them at all. When she thinks Bernie’s excitement decreased enough, she licks over one of them, still circling the other one, she licks a few times before she moves to the other side. Bernie, expecting Serena to give it the same treatment she gave the other side, is very surprise by Serena’s next action: The brunette circles the nipple in question a few times with her hot and wet tongue, teasing Bernie more. And then she closes her mouth around the very pink and very hard nip. She sucks at it, licks over it, gently bites down.

Bernie is writhing, arches her back, pushing her tits more towards the brunette. “Oh yes…Serena…yes.”

Serena sucks a last time before releasing the nipple with a plop. She searches the blonde’s eyes with a huge smirk all over her face. She sees that Bernie’s head is pressed back into the pillow, her throat long and exposed, her eyes closed.

“Bernie” she asks gently. When there is no reaction from her partner she tries again, a bit louder this time “Darling, look at me.” This time she sees how Bernie hears her words. The blonde blinks a few times, her whole body going soft again and then she brings those perfect eyes to Serena’s gaze.

“Hello you” Serena smiles.

“Hel-“ Bernie has to swallow hard before continuing, “hello yourself”. She can’t help herself, she sees Serena smiling at her and immediately she gives a huge smile back. “You really do have a fixation about my...” she lets her eyes wander over her own body before continuing, “…about my nipples.”

“Maybe” Serena replies, gently rubbing over these nipples while bringing her face a little closer to Bernie’s.

Bernie chuckles.

“How are you?”, Serena asks very seriously.

“Ha!” Bernie laughs out, “do you really need to ask?”

Serena smiles satisfied, before speaking again, this time the words are coming over her lips in a rush: “I would like to try something…Can I try something new?” she asks nervously.

Bernie smiles sweetly at her, lifts herself up and kisses her partner on the lips. While kissing softly, she brings her hands around Serena’s neck, leaving them there, when she breaks apart from the brunette and settles down again, her head on the soft pillow.

“Of course, I’m all yours.” she answers finally, her voice full of anticipation, love and trust for her partner.

Serena smiles, her eyes light up. She kisses Bernie again, then sucks on her pulse point for two seconds before she stops abruptly. Bernie opens her eyes to find Serena looking at her. She smiles. Serena strokes slowly over Bernie’s cheek and asks: “You will tell me if you don’t like it, or if I do something wrong, right?”

Bernie sees the nerves hitting her partner. She moves her hand, lays it on top of Serena’s, which is still caressing her cheek. She stills the brunette’s hand and then interlinks their fingers as good as it is possible. “I will” she simply says before adding “..but Serena you don’t have to do whatever you have in mind.”

“I know” Serena whispers, “…but I really want to try it. If you let me, that is.”

Bernie can hear the trembles in her partner’s voice. She feels her heart hurting at the thought that Serena is in discomfort, in stress because of her, because of something she might think she needs to do to satisfy her. She brings their linked hands to her mouth, kisses Serena’s fingers, every single one, before placing them on top of her heart. She feels her heart beat through Serena’s hand: Strong and accelerated. She looks deep into her partner’s eyes and then she sees it: Yes, Serena is nervous and seems to be at least a little uncomfortable, but in her eyes, there is also this other thing, this determination, an eagerness, a concentration, a lust. Bernie can’t describe it. Usually she sees this in theatre, when Serena Campbell works on a patient every other doctor may have already called off. Sometimes she sees it, when her partner is challenged in her professional life, especially if it comes from a man.

And Bernie also sees something else in those beautiful eyes: Love, the deepest form of it, containing caring, trust, worry and happiness. She strokes Serena’s fingers with her thumb and then says softly: “How about you…we try whatever you had in mind…and if one of us is not comfortable or not liking it, we can always…stop and cuddle.”

“I like that” Serena smiles, leans in to kiss Bernie.

“You are so beautiful, Serena Campbell”, Bernie says after breaking apart, looking her partner again deep in the eyes, “I love you.”

“I love you too, gorgeous woman”, Serena replies with a smirk spread all over her face. She pops herself up on her left elbow and leans in to kiss Bernie softly. She frees her hand from Bernie’s hold, lets it travel down over a nipple, to which she hears Bernie moaning against her lips. She kisses the corner of Bernie’s mouth, moves along her cheekbone, nibbles at her earlobe and licks over her ear shell. Her hands are still busy with playing with Bernie’s nipples.

She smiles against her neck when hearing the blonde’s moans, let her tongue move along Bernie’s throat, sucks at her pulse point, before licking along her collarbone. Her mouth stays at the higher end of the present bone. She sucks the soft skin at Bernie’s shoulder. Licks over it before sucking again.

“Is marking me part of your plan?” Bernie asks between pressed breaths.

“Do you really mind?” Serena smirks.

“Ha…Ask me that tomorrow again, when I try to cover those love bites” the blonde chuckles.

Serena moves lower, kisses between her partner’s breast, along the scar. She nibbles at the very low end of her breast. Bernie gasps, is writhing under Serena’s touches.

She covers both of the blonde’s breasts with her hands, palms those beautiful tits, lets the hard nipples slide between her fingers. Serena brings her mouth lower, licks over that toned and trained tummy of Bernie. Then she reaches her pelvic bone and she stops. She sucks again, licks along the line and reaches the soft pubic hair of her partner. She stops again, pretends to reposition herself. In truth, she tries to gain her nerves back, to focus.

Serena’s face is now just in front of Bernie’s sex. Bernie feels her breathing slow and deep. She opens her eyes and looks down her own body to find Serena’s eyes.

“Serena…” she pants out. Her breath is only long enough for one single word, then she has to breathe again, before adding: “Are you…sure about this?...You don’t have to…” and then she is cut off by the brunette

“Bern, I want to…But I have no bloody clue how…So bear with me?” she says while her hands are stroking over the blonde’s tummy. They smile at each other and Serena can’t help herself and lifts herself up again, crawls over the beautiful body below her to kiss Bernie. Lips moving softly against each other, performing a very well-known dance.

Then Serena brings her body in the former position, a bit lower than before. She places a kiss to Bernie’s thigh, on the inside just above the knee. She hears her partner gasping. She lets her mouth travel along the defined structure of the thigh, places kisses on the way. Just before reaching the apex she moves away, repeats her action on the other side, while her hands are still caressing Bernie’s stomach and her breasts.

The closer she comes to Bernie’s folds, the more is she moaning, writhing and gasping. Serena looks up and sees the mess she made of Bernie: Her hair is spread wildly around her head on the pillow. Her face is flushed, her breath is uneven and fast, her nipples are rock-hard, _standing to full attention_ , she thinks, and her hands are next to her waist, her fingers deep in the soft sheets. Knowing that those action of her brought her partner in this state, a state of high arousal, makes her confident enough. She lies down, on her stomach, between Bernie’s thighs, that are slightly trembling. She gently puts them over her shoulders, places a kiss on a thigh.

She reaches out, grabs a hand of Bernie with her own, presses her palm against her partner’s before interlinking their fingers. Bernie brings her other one closer to Serena in a second, interlinks their fingers too. They share a gaze, a deep one. One that says, ‘I love you, I trust you, you can’t do anything wrong, I’m with you’. The fingers stay interlinked, it gives them a physical side to a very emotional thing, lets them feel their connection, their confidence.

And then Serena lowers her head, brings her lips to the wet folds in front of her, stops just before touching them, pushes her tongue out and licks over those swollen lips of Bernie. She tastes Bernie again and knows immediately she can’t get enough of it. She licks again along the wet folds, hears the pleasure of the blonde in her deep moan. She brings her mouth closer, her lips touching the soft ones of Bernie. This time she pushes her tongue with more force, makes it stiffer and brings it between Bernie’s lips, licks the full length, from her entrance up to her clit. Bernie cries out when the tip of Serena’s wet and hot tongue moves across her swollen and sensitive clit.

“For fuck sake!”

Serena doesn’t care, thinks that she very much likes to hear Bernie’s pleasure. She brings her mouth down again, places it at Bernie’s entrance. She pushes her tongue again between those folds, circles the very wet pussy of the blonde with her tongue, while pushing her whole face closer to Bernie, which means her nose is brushing against that clit.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck Serena”, Bernie pants as her tongue is entering her for the first time and only for a few millimetres. Serena feels her partner contracting against her, knows this will end very quickly if she continues like this, so she brings her tongue back, licks again along the soft outer lips.

Bernie catches her breath, pulls at Serena’s hand – their fingers still interlinks before panting “no bloody clue, my arse.”

Serena smirks, brings her head out of the cage of Bernie’s thighs to smile at her partner. “Sorry you said?”

“I said…you do know…very well in fact…what you are doing…down there”, Bernie gasps, not able to speak more than a few words before panting for breath.

Serena chuckles “Is that so?” she places a kiss on Bernie’s lower tummy, sucks at the skin just next to it before saying to an already again moaning Bernie “I need my hands, pleeee-aaaase.”

Bernie releases her grip around Serena’s finger, acts like an autopilot. She puts the hand flat against the mattress just next to her hips, waits patiently although she is very eager to know what will come next.

Serena spreads the folds of her partner, opens her up with her fingers, before licking all over her. She teases her entrance, pushes the tongue in just to pull it out again, repeats it a few times. She is aware that Bernie is very close. She licks up, circles the clit with the tip of her tongue, careful to not touch it directly.

Bernie moans, gasps, is writhing, arches her back is mumbling single words like ‘yes’, ‘fuck’, ‘mhmhhmm’, ‘god’, ‘my’, ‘jesus lord’ and so on. Serena knows she is very close, is happy about it. As soon as she sees like Bernie is trying to fight the release, the overcoming pleasure that she somehow created, she lifts her mouth away, strokes with her right hand over Bernie’s tummy, her breast, her nipple and says:

“It’s okay, Bernie. There will be another time. Just enjoy it. Let go. I’ve got you.” She brings her hand down again, takes the same path, her touch light as a feather. She softly pulls at Bernie’s skin with her left hand, brings her mouth down, places her lips around the clit without touching it so far. Serena breathes against Bernie’s wet centre. She feels a shiver going through the whole body of her partner, feels it against her lips. Then she closes the ring of her lips a little, pressing them against that clit. Bernie responds immediately or at least her body. Her hips buckle, her thighs press against the side of Serena’s head and her hands grip deeply into the sheets. She arches her back more, pops her body up on her head, that is pressed back in the pillow. “Fucking hell…I can’t…I...Jesus!” she cries out as Serena starts to suck on that very hard clit. She rolls it against her tongue, before sucking it again.

“Oh my…yes…fuck…aha…yee-ees” Bernie cries, her voice so much higher than usual.

Serena feels a spurt of wetness against her chin, wonders for a moment, if Bernie just…But before she can bring her thought to an end, Bernie bucks her hips, her thighs tremble and press further against Serena’s cheeks. Serena tries very much to keep her mouth attached to Bernie’s clit to lick her through her orgasm. She feels more of that wet something against her cheek this time. She gently licks her partner through her release, lets her tongue move along that oversensitive clit with as little pressure as possible. She tries to intensify Bernie’s pleasure without overstimulating her.

When Bernie pulls slightly away from her mouth and her tongue, Serena lays her head down on her partner’s thigh. While still tasting her on her tongue she just looks at Bernie, sees her wet sex, sees her red and swollen clit, her hard nipples and her flustered chest and her glowing face.

“Sweet Jesus…” Bernie pants out. It sounds like a whispers mumble of a sleeping something.

Serena kisses her way up Bernie’s body. She makes sure to leave out the stimulated and oversensitive parts and bits out. When she reaches the height of Bernie’s face, she looks her deep in the eyes, smiling. Then she leans in, lets her eyes open, sees Bernie doing the same and then she puts her lips softly on Bernie’s.

Bernie moans, pants. She tastes herself on Serena’s lips, thinks of it as _unbelievable sexy and hot_. They kiss slowly, softly, give Bernie the chance to normalize her breathing. _Easier said than done_.

 

..

 

They lay on their sides, facing each other. The cover hugs their legs and their hips. They enjoy the feeling of warm skin against warm skin very much, are content to lay in each other’s arms.

“How was that?” Serena whispers, a half-smile on her swollen lips.

Bernie knows her partner is only half serious. She likes to tease her. But she also knows this was a great deal for Serena.

“That was…I mean, honestly, that was…amazing…God…I…” Bernie whispers, placing sweet kisses along Serena’s lips. “I love you, darling”.

“I love you Bernie.” Serena replies, slides down a bit, presses her head at Bernie’s chest. She pulls the covers a bit higher, places a kiss to Bernie’s soft skin.


	8. Scrubs, heh?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> helloooo  
> i'm sorry it took me so long. was quite busy. here we go. don't get confused it'll get very NSFW in the end.  
> let me know what you think, your lovely comments keep me going  
> cheers xx

It was another busy day on AAU. Serena was taking care of the ward while Bernie went to theatre with the poor kid that was admitted to the trauma bay. It was a long and tiring surgery which ended with an alive in a critical state patient. Bernie yawned while scrubbing out. They both started early, too early for her, now she started to enjoy civilian life. The only thing to look forward to on such a day is the scheduled finish of her shift: 4pm.

“You okay, major?” Raf asked concerned, it was only 1pm after all.

“Yep, just tired. Need a coffee and I’ll be as good as new.” she replied, supressing another yawn.

She left the scrub room, went straight to Pulses to get two hot lattes with an extra shot in hers.

 

..

 

“Hello you”, Serena smiles after looking up when she heard the office door.

“Hello yourself”, Bernie replies, puts the coffee on Serena’s desk and places a soft kiss to her temple just next to the brown hair.

“Thank you…for the coffee and for..”, the brunette motions to the kissed spot with her hand, then smiles at her partner.

“You are most welcome, also for both”, Bernie giggles while rounding the desk and sitting down in her chair. Serena takes a sip of the delicious warm drink and continues with her paperwork.

“Bernie, you are doing that thing again”, she says in a voice that should sound annoyed, when she looks up from her desk after a few minutes.

“What thing?” Bernie asks, playing fool.

“That thing you do with your lips when you stare at me, while I’m in my scrubs.”

“Hmm…” she plays like thinking about it, tries to hide her smirk, “why are you in scrubs at all?”

“Something to do with body fluids. Not mine. I’ll spare you the details,” the brunette explains, “can you stop it? I can’t concentrate like that!”

“I don’t do anything. And I let you know it’s hard for me to concentrate too,” the blonde waves her hand in front of her face to express that she’s not guilty at all.

They sit for another few minutes, sipping at their coffees, gazing at each other, before Bernie makes an attempt to get up, manages the second time.

“Alright, I have to check on my patient”, she says while rounding the desk, so she passes by Serena instead of going straight to the door. Serena follows her partner with her eyes.

“I love your scrubs, Ms Campbell”, Bernie says in this voice she uses for teasing Serena. Then she kisses again Serena’s temple, this time on the other side.

“I fucking hate them”, Serena murmurs before getting back to her paperwork. She misses the look Bernie gives her over her shoulder when walking out of the door.

 

..

 

After Bernie checked on her patient in ICU and had a little chat with Jac Naylor about the best treatment for the kid, she makes her way back to AAU. When she walks through the door she immediately sees her partner standing next to a patient bed, just across the nurse station. Bernie leans on the nurse station, watches through the patient files and waits patiently, her eyes glued to a file of a patient she doesn’t even treat.

“Oh stop it woman!”, Serena mocks when she comes to stand next to Bernie, facing the blonde, that is still leaning against the nurse station with her back.

“What?” Bernie asks, manages to look and sound surprised and confused.

_Two can play that game_ , Serena decides, leans closer to Bernie and whispers, “first of all, I am sure you would manage much better if you would read the patient file the right way around and not upside down,” with that she pulls at the file, turns it around and hands it back to Bernie and continues, “I’m sure you would have noticed if you wouldn’t have been too busy with staring and..” but before she can make her third point she gets interrupted by Bernie.

“I really wasn’t staring”, Bernie defends herself.

“Denial?! Really?!”, Serena asks, before stepping even closer to her partner to whisper, “Didn’t your mother tell you what happens to sinners, Berenice?”

“Ms Campbell”, they are interrupted by Fletch, who is looking very smug. Serena turns around, walks in the direction of her Fletch and speaks over her shoulder, “we are definitely not finished there.”

 

..

 

Their continuation must wait a few hours. Bernie was called in theatre while Serena dealt with a difficult patient on the ward. It was just before clocking off when they saw each other again, both walking into their office.

“Ms Campbell”, Bernie greets overly cheerful.

“Ms Wolfe”, Serena plays along.

Bernie who walked in first, turns around before sitting down, ogling her partner. Serena closes the door, turns around, wants to walk to her own chair before seeing her partner staring. She immediately changes her plan, walks towards the blonde, leans slowly over her and whispers directly in her ear:

“What is it with you and my scrubs, Ms Wolfe?” she asks.

Bernie moans quietly. As she lifts her hands and moves them in the direction of Serena’s hips, the brunette claps them and presses them down against the armrests of the blonde’s office chair.

“HAA”, the brunette breathes a laugh against Bernie’s ear, knowing what effect her warm breath will have on the blonde’s sensitive skin. “So?”, Serena asks again.

“It’s just… ha, ehm… they, ehm… they are very… very flattering”, Bernie replies, clearly struggling with building words.

Serena moves back a little, looks her partner straight in the eyes and answers very seriously: “they are not.”

Bernie sees the insecurity in Serena’s eyes, knows immediately this is not part of the game anymore. This is about Serena’s feeling and not some game about teasing. So the blonde softens, turns her hands upwards, strokes her thumbs over the side of her partner’s palms, presses her own fingers in Serena’s palm, smiles softly while looking her straight in the eyes.

“You are beautiful”, Bernie says in a soft voice.

“What?”, Serena frowns.

“You are beautiful”, she simply repeats. She sees the brunette turning her head, blushing in embarrassment. “Serena…darling…look at me, please”, she says in the same soft voice. Serena turns her head back and looks at her partner after a few seconds. “Darling, you are beautiful…no matter who told you otherwise, you are beautiful”, she tries to assure her partner. She brings her right hand to her cheek, strokes the brunette’s cheek with her thumb. “I love you, you beautiful woman”, she carries on, then she stretches and pulls slightly at Serena’s neck, brings their lips together, pecks her partner fully on her lips. “I love you”, she whispers against her lips.

“I love you too, Bernie”, Serena replies quietly against her lips. She places another kiss against her partner’s lips. “So, my scrubs, heh?”

“Yes, your scrubs. Very flattering. Hugging your bits, just in the right places. Very sexy. Can’t stop looking”, Bernie explains with a smug smile on her lips.

“Sexy, heh?”, the brunette repeats.

“Like hell”, Bernie whispers before pecking Serena’s lips again.

“Mhhmm.. Bernie, this is work”, Serena tries.

“Yes, I know, and that’s one of the only reason why I’m not shagging you right now, Ms Campbell”, Bernie whispers against her lips.

“Right, then”, Serena smiles. She gets up, walks towards her chair and says, “you’ll come home tonight, right? I mean, my, well, I mean the house, where Jason and I…”

Bernie smiles at Serena’s struggles, decides to stop her sweet misery and interrupts her partner, “yes, of course, I’ll be there.”

They smile at each other, before Bernie’s pager calls her back to theatre.

 

..

 

Bernie’s still busy in theatre when their shift is over. Serena stays a bit longer, busies Jason with magazines, while she works on her and Bernie’s paperwork. As soon as she has finished all that she can, she writes a small note, which she places next to Bernie’s desktop.

_“Hope you’re ok, gone home at 7pm, come home, when you’re done, S x”_

 

..

 

Serena sits on the sofa, watching _Countdown_ with Jason, when she hears a car in her driveway. She smiles when she hears Bernie using her own key. She gets up and walks out in the hallway.

“Hi”

“Hello”

They kiss softly. “Are you ok?”, Serena asks.

“Yes”, Bernie replies before kissing the brunette again.

“Come on, I make you dinner”, Serena says after breaking their kiss.

They walk into the kitchen and Bernie greets Jason, who asks if they would watch some telly with him. They explain that they want to eat first and he understands it and asks them to close the door, which Bernie does, while Serena reheats some pasta for her partner.

Bernie gulps down and they speak about their day. After finishing her meal, Bernie gets up and cleans the table, she tops their wine glasses with Shiraz and then sits in Serena’s lap, much to her surprise. She kisses the brunette, first soft and then more passionately. Hands moving over soft skin and soon under their shirts. When Serena kisses along Bernie’s throat, the blonde moans, “Serena…we should maybe…I mean…I love this, but…Jason…”

“Yes, right”, Serena agrees and leans back, “are you tired?”

“No”, Bernie immediately answers.

“Good, good”, Serena says, while Bernie gets up. As soon as she sat down on the chair next to Serena, the door opens and Jason appears.

“ _Countdown_ finished. I’m going upstairs now. I’ll take a shower and then I’m going to bed. Goodnight Auntie Serena, goodnight Bernie”, Jason explains.

“Goodnight Jason”, they reply in unison. Serena touches his arm softly when Jason moves by and leaves the kitchen to go upstairs.

 

..

 

Bernie and Serena are cuddling on the sofa, kissing lazily. “Beautiful”, Bernie whispers and Serena smiles. They shift a bit and suddenly Bernie is straddling Serena’s lap, sitting on her thighs, face to face, Serena’s back pressed into the soft back of the sofa. Bernie watches her deeply and with eyes full of love, “you are so gorgeous”. Serena kisses her deeply.

“The scrubs, heh?” Serena teases.

Bernie chuckles. They kiss passionately.

Bernie kisses along the brunette’s throat, while her hands are somehow occupied with opening Serena’s blouse. Serena moans as the blonde runs her fingers through her cleavage. She shrugs her blouse off, throws it to the floor behind the sofa. Then she removes Bernie’s shirt and her camisole, runs her fingertips along Bernie’s bra.

“Serena…Jason, what..”, she expresses her concerns again.

“He went upstairs, never comes back”, she answers before kissing along the edges of Bernie’s bra.

“oka—aaaayyy”, Bernie agrees and cries out when the brunette twirls her nipples between her thumb and her forefinger.

Serena chuckles before kissing her messily.

Bernie undresses Serena and kisses every little spot of the soft skin. Serena finds herself sitting in her knickers, panting heavily, Bernie kneeling in front of the sofa, between her spread thighs. She smiles at the brunette and runs her fingertips over Serena’s thighs. Then she leans in and licks over the damp material of Serena’s knickers.

“ooohhh”, Serena groans loudly.

“Ssshhh… you don’t want to explain it to Jason, do you?” Bernie teases before removing the brunette’s knickers and leaning in again. She runs her tongue over the wet lips and parts them slightly.

“Oh sweet Jesus”, Serena at least tries to whisper.

Bernie brings her hands to her partner’s tits, kneads them softly, before tugging at her nipples exactly in the same moment as she sucks at Serena’s clit.

“Oh my fucking god”, Serena cries.

“Hush, darling”, Bernie says, strokes softly over the brunette’s stomach, tries to calm her down. In that moment, they hear a door. Bernie tilts her head a little, looks worried at her partner, who answers, “bathroom, upstairs…and then…his bedroom”, she says when they hear another door.

Bernie nods and brings her head back to the very wet place of paradise. She licks along the full length of Serena’s molds and hums softly. She feels Serena’s hands in her hairs and then notices that her partner pulls at her, whispers her name in a worried manner. She looks up,

“Bern..Jason’s coming down!”, Serena pants in worry.

Bernie panicks, grabs her shirt, slips it over her head again while getting up. She grabs the blanket at the back of the sofa, throws it over Serena, looks around like a deer in the lights and then crawls under the blanket, cuddles into Serena’s side.

“Breathe!”, she whispers just as Jason appears in the door.

“Forgot my phone”, he gives as an explanation. He walks to his armchair, reaches indeed for his smart phone and walks back. Bernie and Serena follows his movement with their head, hardly daring to breathe. Jason stops in his movement, turns his head to the sofa and frowns,

“Is there something wrong? Why are you under a blanket?” he asks, clearly confused, because they indeed never use the old blanket, since the house is quite warm, even when the evenings get colder.

Bernie looks at Serena, sees her blushing and sees the blanket pulled up to her chin to cover her bare breasts.

“Nothing wrong, Jason”, Bernie answers, her breath still accelerated, “Serena was just feeling a bit cold, that’s all. Nothing to worry up, I promise.”

She looks over at her partner and sees her smile, that beautiful, sweet smile that is reserved for the blonde army medic. She sees Serena mouthing _thank you_.

“Ah, alright”, Jason says and then starts walking again. Just as the two women think they past the uncomfortable situation, he stops again, turns around and says

“Bernie, you shouldn’t be under the blanket when you are feeling so warm. Your cheeks are burning. Oh and auntie Serena, you may feel warmer if you would be wearing your trousers. Goodnight” with that he walks out of the door, leaving his auntie and Bernie behind.

Bernie shrugs off the blanket, she was indeed feeling hot. She turns to her partner and chuckels,

“never comes back downstairs, heh?”

Serena, who is furiously blushing, hides her face behind her hands,

“can’t believe that. Did he just catch us?”, she removes the hands and snuggles into Bernie, hides her face in the blonde’s neck.

“Do you think…?” Bernie asks quietly.

“If he noticed what he caught us at?” Serena ends the sentence, “I don’t know, I think I don’t wanna know.”

Bernie stands up, brings their glasses into the kitchen and clears everything else away. She turns off the lights in the kitchen and comes back to the living room. Serena worries Jason killed the mood and Bernie got upset. She wants to say something, but Bernie appears at her side, kisses her forehead softly and says,

“Let me take you upstairs. I think you’ll warm up much faster in the bed.”


	9. Sweat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey you  
> I hope you enjoyed "Berena Appreciation Week".  
> Here's the next chapter. It's dedicated to Willow_16. Thank you so much for everything! I hope you and all the others like it.  
> I also want to thank all of you for you feedback. I love it. It's what keeps me going.  
> cheers x'

Serena sighs, takes a deep breath, stretches her tired body before she swings her legs over, out of the more than comfy bed. She sits up and takes another breath, before standing up and walking out of the room. Morven had just woken her at 11 pm. She walks over to where Morven is giving orders to nurses and immediately repeats the most key facts of the case when she sees the consultant arriving. Serena listens to Morven, feels wide awake.

“Alright, we need to get him into theatre, now!”, she says.

They move the poor guy, that crashed in the middle of the night into theatre and Serena scrubs in. A few hours and a repair of the splenic artery later, the guy is back on AAU, sleeping soundly and Serena just ends her ward round. Morven approaches her with a warm tea and assures her that she has everything under control and that Serena should go back to sleep in the on-call room. The brunette consultant smiles and then makes her way over to that comfy bed again. She sleeps for another two hours before a F1 wakes her again, less gentle than Morven. She walks on the ward, stretches her back, smiles at Morven and mumbles “I’m getting too old for those night shifts.”

It's a stressful time on AAU, Raf and Fletch are on holidays with the kids. They do deserve it very much but it also means the best registrar is missing along with the most competent staff nurse AAU has ever seen. Because the situation on Keller ward is not better, Ric cannot cover the nightshifts and so the two co-leads have to somehow muddle through and manage their ward. After the first nightshift covered by a locum, they arrived at a ward in a messy condition, so they decided to do it themselves. And this night is Serena’s turn. So while Bernie lays in bed in what Serena would like to call their bedroom in her house and enjoys the well-deserved sleep, she works on AAU.

Serena hadn’t had another chance to lie down after that and worked until 4 am. Then Morven appeared at her side and told her she should go home and sleep. Serena immediately declines but the talented young doctor assures her that she has everything under control and that she would stay until the locum arrives, who will cover the day shift. Serena smiles, rubs Morven’s shoulder, thanks her and tells her she fully trusts her.

 

..

 

Half an hour later, she arrives at home, tired and exhausted. She enters the kitchen, drinks a glass of water and then makes her way upstairs. She walks into the bedroom and closes the door quietly not to disturb her partner. She smiles when she sees the open curtains. Bernie never cares to draw them, _this woman could sleep through a beautiful sunrise,_ she thinks. Even though she usually disagrees with her partner’s behaviour she is actually grateful for the open curtains right now. The light of the street lamp shines in and wraps the bedroom in a soft glow. Serena not only sees her way to the ensuite, but she also sees the best thing one could see at this bloody early time. Bernie, her beautiful partner is laying face-down on the bed, her blonde hair messy around her head, covering her peaceful face. She is spread over the large double bed, her head laying on Serena’s pillow. The cover is wrapped around her long legs. A hint of her tight arse visible, her beautiful back shimmering in the soft light. Serena lets her eyes travel over the attractive body, before she tiptoes to the ensuite. She closes the door quietly and switches on the light. She starts the water in the shower to let it warm up before she strips down. She steps under the warm water and washes her hair and her skin. Then she turns off the water and reaches for a prewarmed towel and dries herself. She removes the water vapour from the mirror and applies some lotion to her face, then she turns off the light again and opens the door to the bedroom and smiles when she sees that Bernie migrated even further to Serena’s side of the bed, her nose deep in the brunette’s pillow, hugging it tightly with her right arm. Serena walks over to Bernie’s side, throws the wet towel to the floor and lays down. She pulls the cover up before moving over to spoon the blonde. She kisses Bernie’s bare shoulder and presses her frontside into Bernie’s backside.

“Serena”, the blonde medic murmurs sleepily.

“Yes, I’m here, go back to sleep”, she whispers and kisses her partner’s neck.

“Mhhhmmm”, Bernie mumbles and then she turns in Serena’s arms. She kisses the brunette blindly, pecks her jaw, then her chin before she finds her lips. They kiss lazily for a minute before Bernie whispers against her lips, “that’s the wrong side.”

“Pardon?”

“You are laying on the wrong side of the bed”, Bernie explains between soft kisses.

“That’s rich coming from you”, she teases, pecks the blonde’s lips again, “you were sleeping on my side”, she reasons.

“Oh”, Bernie utters, “sorry, I missed you”, she explains.

“It’s ok, I’m as happy on this side, as long as you are here”, Serena whispers.

“I’m not going anywhere, now you’re here”, Bernie says, kisses her partner again, “what time is it?”

“Just before 5 am, Morven sent me home, go back to sleep.”

“Mhhmmm, good girl, should thank her”, she places a kiss to Serena’s shoulder, “mhhhmmm, you smell nice, turn around”, she whispers.

Serena kisses her again and then turns around, moves a few times before finding the perfect, the so cosy position in Bernie’s arms. She feels the blonde’s lips on her shoulder blade. “Will you stay?”, she asks sleepily.

“Hmm?”, Bernie asked.

“Will you stay? Not only now, will you stay today? We could…”

Bernie interrupts her with a kiss to her neck, “yes, I’ll stay, the entire day. But I have to go to my flat before my nightshift.”

“Good”

“Sweet dreams, Serena”, she whispers.

“Good night, sweetheart”, the brunette mumbles sleepily.

 

….

 

The next time Serena stirs, Bernie’s warmth is gone, she stretches her arms forward and is surprised when the fall over the edge of the mattress. It takes her a few seconds before she remembers that she has been sleeping on the other side of the bed. She turns over and is again surprised, when her fingers only feel an empty and cold mattress. She opens one eye and sees that Bernie must have closed the curtains, when she got up. She smiles and turns over again, looks at the alarm clock on Bernie’s bedside table and sees that her partner let her sleep in, it’s 10 am. The smile on her lips is growing even further and she tries to listen if Bernie is downstairs. Just then the bedroom door opens and Bernie slips in. She closes the door quietly and turns around to see Serena’s eyes looking at her.

“Oh, you are awake”, she realizes.

“And you are all hot..”, Serena replies while sitting up, resting her back against the headboard.

“…and sweaty”, Bernie completes, walking in the direction of the ensuite.

“Bernie…come here and kiss me”, Serena requests.

“I will, I just go for a shower”

“No, come here now”, Serena asks again.

“I’m sweaty and sticky, I need a shower to be fresh again”, Bernie explains, starting to walk again.

“I like you hot and sticky, now come over here and give me a kiss, then you can go for a shower”, Serena demands in a firm tone, but with a smile on her lips.

Bernie caves in and walks over to her side of the bed, leans over and pecks the brunette’s lips briefly. She wants to draw back but Serena has already slung her arms around her neck and holds on tightly.

“Serena…”, Bernie says in a warning tone.

“hmmm…”, she hums against her lips, kissing the blonde again. The kiss develops to be deep, passionate and _oh so very good._

“I need to…”, Bernie tries again but is cut off by her partner, who kisses along her throat and says, “Bernie, we have a whole day together, we really should take advantage of this rare situation”, she licks along the blonde’s collarbone and coaxes a moan from her partner, “I really like it when you went for a run”, she adds.

“Yes?”, Bernie moans.

“Yes…”, she places wet kisses along the hem of the blonde’s sports shirt, that’s hugging her body like a second skin, “…I get to see you in these tight clothes, that hug your body perfectly and leave ab-sol-utely no-thing to my imagination.” Bernie growls. Serena places her hands on her partner’s hips and pulls her over, so Bernie straddles her thighs, sits astride in her lap. They kiss passionately and Serena let her hand slip under Bernie’s top, feels the hot and soft skin of her muscular tummy. Bernie strokes over Serena’s bare shoulder, down along her upper arm, then along her sides, from her waist to her hips and up again. She brushes against the underside of Serena’s tits, teases the soft skin there and elicits a low moan from the brunette.

“You’ll have to get up”, Serena groans.

“Yes, I need to shower anyway”, Bernie replies while getting up and standing next to the bed, but Serena grabs her hand,

“No, you’re not going anywhere, it’s just not the easiest job to get you out of these clothes”, Serena explains while standing next to Bernie. She kisses her again, showing her intentions very well. She tries to pull at the blonde’s top

“Would you mind giving me a hand here”, the brunette asks.

Bernie chuckles and then slides her top over her head, let it fall to the floor before she tucks her thumbs into the waistband and she takes down her thights.

Serena stumbles backwards, supports herself on the bedside table before stuttering,

“Well… that’s…I…ehm…that’s very interesting”

Bernie frowns.

“You went commando for running?”, the brunette smirks.

“Ehm, yes…”, she answers hesitantly.

“Did you not find knickers? You know there is a drawer full of your clothes in that dresser over there.”

“Yes, I know that”, Bernie replies, head lowered, looking shyly through her sweat-soaked fringe.

“Ouh…You always go commando when running, right?”, Serena concludes.

“Yes…it’s…it’s just more comfortable”, the blonde explains.

“Yes…and it’s definitely a huge turn on”, Serena gasps while closing the gap between them. They kiss deeply and Serena bites gently into the lower lip of Bernie. She grabs the blonde’s arse and pulls her towards herself, moans when their bodies meet. She loves the feeling of Bernie’s nipple rubbing over her breasts.

She pushes Bernie backwards across the room, pushes her backside into the wall, hears an _ooof_ and apologizes immediately. But Bernie spins her around, presses the brunette to the wall. Serena smirks, kisses Bernie again, sucks at her pulse point, licks over it and sucks it again.

“Do you want mark me?”, Bernie asks, panting.

“Maybe”, Serena asks.

Bernie chuckles, grabs Serena’s wrists and places them on her own hips, then she captures Serena’s knees and before the brunette sees through her intention, Bernie lifts her, puts her on her own hips and presses her into the wall. Serena worries about Bernie’s back. _She broke her spine_ , she thinks, but just when she wants to speak out her concerns, she feels Bernie’s fingers at her entrance and her thoughts are gone. Instead she feels how Bernie’s fingertips circle her pussy twice, before Bernie thrusts two fingers into her. She slides in as deep as possible, curls her fingers and pulls them back out, sliding over that sweet spot. Serena can hear how wet she must be, which turns her on even more. Bernie’s fingers are back, but this time, three of her fingers find their way into Serena. “Fuck”, she moans at the delicate stretching and the much-needed friction.

Bernie’s mouth is at Serena’s neck, licking over her pulse point and then biting softly into the soft skin at the junction between neck and shoulder. The brunette moans and pants. Bernie leans back, presses her hips and therefore Serena into the wall. Serena opens her eyes and wonders briefly when she closed them. She looks into Bernie’s eyes, sees how dark they are. She smirks and lets her eyes wander. She hasn’t quite processed yet that she is being fucked against a wall, that Bernie shags her truly. She sees Bernie’s sweaty body and her eyes stick to the rock-hard nipples of her partner. She really does have a fixation about them. Before Bernie she never thought about breasts. Yes she considered her owns, liked them, loved to touch them but she never thought about other women’s. But now her gaze is glued to that dark-red, painfully hard, swollen nipple of Bernie. She can’t help herself. She moves her right hand to Bernie’s shoulder. Then she cries out because Bernie found a particular good angle with her fingers, she throws her head back against the wall and needs two seconds before she brings her eyes back to Bernie’s body. While Bernie keeps thrusting in and out of her, strokes her pussy with those three fingers, that fill her perfectly, she moves her own hand down Bernie’s chest and finally strokes over Bernie’s nipple.

“Oh sweet lord”, Bernie moans, not stopping her fingers for one moment. Serena feels herself getting closer and since Jason is at work and she can be loud, she is:

“Oh god…Bernie…uh huh….uh, yes…that’s good…yes….please…oh”, she babbles, shouts and moans.

Her fingers are still stroking over Bernie’s nipple and when the blonde’s fingers release another wave of pleasure, she pulls at the nipple, twirls it slightly between her forefinger and her thumb.

“Oh fuck..Serena”, Bernie cries, she stills her fingers for the first time and she presses her head against Serena’s tits and breathes. Then she licks over the underside of Serena’s breast, looks at the brunette and says, “don’t do that again or we’ll fall to the floor” and as soon as she ends the last word she starts thrusting again. Her fingers are moving in and out of Serena’s wet pussy. And then Bernie places her thumb on Serena’s swollen clit.

“Oh my god…please….Ber-Ber-Bernie…please…don’t-don’t…stop…I’m…good…oh”

And Bernie doesn’t stop, moves her fingers in and out with an increasing pace, scissors the fingers now and then.

“Jeeeeesuuuuus…fuck…I’m…”

And just when Serena thinks she can’t take any more, Bernie presses her thumb harder on her clit, applies just the right amount of pressure without stopping the fingers that are fucking the brunette.

“yeee-eees…gooood god…fuck…uh huh…Bernie…I’m…cuming…yeee-eeeez”

Serena hits her climax and Bernie brings her mouth down, bites softly into one of Serena’s nipples, while fucking her through her orgasm. Serena screams her pleasure.

 

..

 

Bernie puts Serena’s legs down to the floor, one after the other, holds her around her waist and kisses her temple softly. “You are so beautiful when you come, Serena”, she says softly.

“Oh god”, Serena pants, her body still shaking with aftershocks. She feels her legs tremble, closes her eyes and then her back slides down the cold wall. Bernie catches her as good as she can, brings Serena and herself slowly to the floor, where she lays them down, on their sides.

 

..

 

Bernie strokes over Serena’s jaw, places a gentle kiss on her lips. The brunette opens her eyes and sees Bernie’s gorgeous face.

“Hello you”, Bernie whispers.

“Hello”, Serena replies.

“Are you ok? I didn’t hurt you, did I?”, the blonde asks worried.

“I’m fine. Of course you didn’t. Why do you ask?”

“I think you blacked out…for a few minutes, can you remember?”, Bernie says, her hand stroking Serena’s back.

“Oh god”, Serena says, tries to turn her head away in embarrassment.

“No don’t”, Bernie says, kisses her partner softly, “you are so beautiful.”

Serena blushes, “I must say, Bernie, that was amazing”, she kisses her again, “can we wait a few minutes before we get up?”

Bernie smiles, places another kiss into Serena’s sweaty hair, “’course”, she murmurs.

“Just a few minutes, and then we go for that shower, yes?”, Serena whispers.

“Sounds good”

“And don’t think I forgot you didn’t come, darling”, Serena smirks before moving closer, cuddling into Bernie’s side.


	10. Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh lucky us, here is another chapter.  
> i'm not sure when i'll upload again since i'm quite busy in the near future.  
> so enjoy this one. thank you for your response :)  
> cheers x

It took them another hour before they got up from the bedroom floor. A combination of the knowledge of having enough time and Serena’s very weak legs made them lie there for an entire hour. And they only get up now because the floor is far too hard for their age. They help each other up and Serena kisses her partner deeply.

“I love you so much”, she whispers against those soft lips.

“I love you too”, Bernie replies before she leans in again to kiss the brunette. She turns Serena around, draws her back into her own body by slinging her arms around the brunette’s waist. She covers Serena’s shoulder blades with small kisses.

“We should go for that shower now”, Serena says.

“Mhmmm”, Bernie agrees against Serena’s soft skin on her neck. Then she starts to walk them slowly in the direction of the ensuite. Her lips are still busy at Serena’s neck while they trot into the ensuite. When they’ve passed the door, Bernie kicks the door shut. Serena reaches out and starts the water in the shower, then she puts fresh towels onto the heater. Bernie followed her at every turn, her hands stroking over the brunette’s stomach, one finger brushing over the underside of her breast from time to time, her head placed over Serena’s shoulder.

“You go first darling”, Bernie says.

“No way!”, Serena answers in rebellion, she turns in Bernie’s arms, pecks the blonde’s lips, “you’ll come with me” and with that, she pulls Bernie with her into the shower and closes the door behind them.

Fifteen minutes, a lot of kissing and touching, a significant amount of hot water and soap later, they stand in the bedroom, busy with dressing themselves.

“Breakfast?”, Serena asks.

“Yes please”, Bernie replies while jumping on one foot, trying to get into her skinny jeans.

 

..

 

While Bernie cooks some pancakes, Serena prepares a whole buffet of fruits, cheese, sweets and what else can be eaten on a lazy day. The brunette arranges everything on the small table in front of the sofa, while Bernie brews some coffee. The blonde comes through with two mugs and places them on the table. She kisses her partner’s temple and sits down next to the brunette on the cosy sofa.

They eat and drink as much as they can tolerate, interrupted by soft kissing, once on the lips, sometimes along the neck, another time it is a nibble at the collarbone.

“What do you want to do today?”, Bernie asks.

“Mhhmm”, Serena thinks while the blonde sucks at her pulse point, “How about…we enjoy our day…with lying around…just enjoying ourselves and our time?”

“Sounds marvellous”, Bernie replies.

“I know”, Serena says long-drawn-out, she moves, swings her knee over Bernie’s thighs and sits astride in Bernie’s lap. She kisses her deeply, licks softly over the bottom lip of the blonde, who moans.

“I’m sorry”, Serena whispers. Bernie frowns. “For this morning…you kind of exhausted me, before I did anything”, the brunette adds, leaning back enough to look into Bernie’s eyes.

“Hey”, Bernie replies gently, laying a hand on her partner’s cheek, stroking over the wing of the brunette’s nose, “you were the one that told me it wasn’t about keeping a score, don’t worry”, she says before kissing her.

 

..

 

They spent another hour with kissing, touching and clearing the table. They are back on the sofa, currently cuddling in peaceful silence, laying on the side, Bernie spooning Serena from behind, when Serena clears her throat.

“Edward always wanted to have me on my knees”

“What?”, Bernie stills her hand.

“Doggy, ehm, I’m talking about sex”, Serena adds.

“Yeah, I got that”, Bernie murmurs. She diverged slightly from her partner, but the brunette grabbed her hand, hold her close.

“No wait, I’m sorry. You needn’t to know that. I’m sorry, I’m just nervous, please don’t go”, Serena explains.

“Okay”, Bernie whispers, stays close to her partner, but her body stiffened. She slides her hand into Serena’s, feels how sweaty the brunette’s palm is, how her fingers tremble, “Serena?”, she gently pulls at Serena, wants to turn her around, but Serena counteracts,

“No, Bernie wait”, she nearly whines.

“Okay, okay”, Bernie calms her, waits patiently.

They lay in an awkward silence, before Serena whispers, barely audible,

“I’m sorry. What I meant is…that”, she sighs, “I want to talk about sex, Bernie.”

“Yes, I got that already”, Bernie chuckles.

“Right, I’m obviously very bad at this”, Serena sighs again. After she breathes deeply, she turns around to face her partner. Bernie wants to reach out, but decides against it, doesn’t want to invade Serena’s something. Instead she moves her fingers, where they lay on the brunette’s waist, strokes over the silk material of Serena’s shirt.

“It’s not that there is something wrong”, Serena starts, “please don’t think that. I love you and I love everything we have and we do”, she continues. Bernie smiles at her, “this is…Bernie”, she reaches out, strokes over the blonde’s cheek, “this, you are the best thing that ever happened to me, I’m so happy”, she says, a huge smile on her face.

“Good, because I feel the same”, Bernie replies.

“Good”, Serena whispers, she leans in, kisses the blonde deeply. When she leans back, Bernie says, “So, what about the sex then?”

“Haaa”, Serena exhales, “it’s mind-blowing”, Bernie giggles, “honestly Bernie, it’s fantastic”, she explains.

“Good”, Bernie comments.

“Good?”, Serena teases.

“No, no the sex is mind-blowing! Best sex I’ve ever had”, Bernie smiles.

“I know”, Serena chuckles, “I don’t want that you think, that I’m unhappy with something or that I’m unsatisfied or anything like that…because I’m not. I’m fully satisfied, as recent events prove”, she says, “it’s just, I know there are other things that we could do, things that we could use, it’s just…I don’t know…I guess I want to know what you think about it.”

Bernie wants to reassure her, doesn’t find the right words for it, decides to show it with actions. She leans in and kisses Serena.

“Okay, let’s do this”, Bernie says, “what have you been thinking about?”

“I-I, when this thing with us started, I spent an awful lot of time googling and thinking about things”, Serena admits.

“You did?”, Bernie asks surprised.

“Of course, I did. I fell for this gorgeous woman and I had no idea about anything.”

“What did you learn?”, Bernie asks smiling.

“Well I read about seducing another woman, about certain techniques, the female bits and sex in general. I even watched porn, but that was just...too much, I think”, she explains.

Bernie smiles, kisses her partner’s forehead, “So tell me, what did you read?”

Serena chuckles, then hides her face in Bernie’s neck, thinks Bernie is messing around with her, wants her to talk dirty, but Bernie adds,

“Listen, this is a two-way thing here. I don’t know much about it, either, probably less than you do after your little googling session. But I love you and I love us. I love your body and I love our sex life, it’s perfect. But this is important, Serena. I feel so happy with you, that’s new for me. I never felt comfortable enough…to talk about things like that”, she explains.

“Ok. I love you, Bernie”, Serena says, kisses her partner again and moves nearer to Bernie. After about ten minutes in comfortable silence, Bernie whispers, “Is there something you would like to try or test?”

Serena doesn’t move, relaxes in Bernie’s warmth and replies whispering, “Did you ever use toys?”

“No”

“Never?”

Bernie shakes her head.

“Not even for yourself?”

“No”

“Okay”

Bernie’s fingers play with the soft hair at Serena’s neck.

“But I would like to try it”, she states.

“Yes?”

“Yes. What do you think?”, Bernie asks.

“I used vibrators…and dildos…I was single for a long time”, she says under her breath.

“Did you like it?”, Bernie whispers.

Serena nods.

“Good, that’s good”, Bernie murmurs.

Serena strokes over Bernie’s stomach, lets her hand move downward, lets it slide under the blonde’s shirt and caresses the soft skin.

“Strap-ons”, Bernie says suddenly, quite loud.

“hmm?”, Serena asks, leaning back to see Bernie’s face.

“They are called strap-ons”, she repeats more to herself, Serena nods and smiles, “I could fuck you without my hands”, Bernie states. Serena blushes. “I could use my hands for something different”, the blonde continues. Serena nods. “Do you…Wou-Would…Would you like that, Serena?”

“I think, I would”, she replies before kissing Bernie deeply.

 

..

 

Later, after they went shopping for food, they stand in Serena’s kitchen, putting away the purchases.

“Is there something you want to do?”, Serena asks while placing the milk into the fridge.

It takes Bernie a few seconds before she gets the point, “I liked it when…when you touched…when you touched my anus”, she says shyly.

Serena smiles at her, “Have you ever tried anal sex?”

Bernie shakes her blonde waves strongly.

“Would you like to?”, Serena asks. She walks over to Bernie, interlinks their fingers.

“Maybe, I don’t know”, Bernie replies. Serena nods.

“I trust you, but I don’t know if I’d like it”, Bernie continues. Serena nods again. They kiss softly.

“How about we just try some things and see if we like them. If we don’t, we say it and we can stop and go back to what we like. Do you think that would work for you?”, Serena asks.

“Yes, yes, that sounds reasonable. We just try when we feel like it, yes?”

Serena nods. “As long as we can talk about everything, it’ll be fine.”

Bernie nods. “Where do we get the toys from?”, the blonde asks bluntly.

“Well not from Marks & Spencer”, Serena replies while she folds the shopping bags, “We could go and have a look in the shops and there is always the internet.”

“The internet”, Bernie says, “if you don’t mind”.

“I don’t.”

 

..

 

They spent most of the afternoon surfing on certain pages and in the end the ordered a basket full of toys. Bernie closes Serena’s laptop and places it on the bedside table. She turns over to look at Serena, who is moving towards her. They kiss passionately, tongues licks over lips, teeth and dip into each other’s mouth. Serena licks along Bernie’s throat, sucks at her pulse point.

“Serena”, Bernie warns, but the brunette doesn’t stop.

“Serena”, the blonde says again, “no marks, not there, or do you want to feed the rumour mill?”

Serena stops, smirks at her partner, “you’re right…strip major”, she orders, before kissing her deeply, full of lust.

“We should make dinner”, Bernie warns.

“We have another hour”, Serena says, “and now”, she whispers hotly into the blonde’s ear, “get out of those skinny jeans.”

Bernie gives in, gets up and takes her jeans off. She slides her shirt over her head, “happy?”, she asks smiling at her partner.

“Better. Now get back into the bed”, Serena says while undressing herself.

“Oh god, I love this bra”, Bernie moans.

“I’ll keep it on then”, Serena says before straddling Bernie’s hips, she removes the blonde’s bra, “lay down”, she orders.

Bernie lays back. “Oh fuck”, she cries out when Serena sucks at her nipple, gently bites down.

“God, I love how sensitive you are”, Serena whispers against Bernie’s tits. She licks along the underside of her tits, over to the other nipple. She sucks it in her hot mouth, before she blows air over it.

“Jesus”, Bernie moans.

“I’ll miss you tonight”, Serena says while kissing a path down Bernie’s stomach, “you have no idea how much I’ll miss you.” She licks along the hem of Bernie’s black knickers.

“I get a feeliii- oh Serena”, Bernie shouts when Serena moves her fingers over the damp material between Bernie’s thighs, while she sucks at the skin in the blonde’s groin.

“Do you mind…if I…mark you…here?” Serena asks between sucking again and again at the same spot.

“Fuck, Serena...”, Bernie arches her back, tilts her hips, desperate for some friction.

Serena puts her thumbs into Bernie’s knickers and slides them down her long legs. She crawls up and places herself between the blonde’s thighs, hooks them over her shoulders. She kisses the right knee, before she licks from the left knee up to Bernie’s center.

Bernie writhes and moans loudly. Serena presses her forearm against the blonde’s tummy to press her down to the mattress and to keep her in place.

“Breathe…Bernie you have to breathe!”, Serena whispers. Bernie is still writhing, so Serena leans back, strokes softly over stomach and just waits until the blonde is coming down. When her breathing is back to almost normal, Serena smiles, “Alright baby?”

Bernie nods, still panting heavily.

“Tell me if it’s too much, okay?” Bernie nods again.

Serena kisses her deeply and then she repeats her way down to Bernie’s wet center. When she takes her former position, she sees how wet Bernie is. Her juices are running out of her lips and down to her anus. Serena leans in and licks from the blonde’s entrance up to her clit, which she doesn’t touch, but rather licks around it and then down again to the wet hole. She tastes Bernie and _oh god, what a taste_ , she thinks and she groans against Bernie’s folds. The vibrations send the blonde in another wave of ecstasy.

“Jesus fucking Christ”, Bernie yells, her body stiffens and her back arches.

Serena looks up, presses softly against Bernie’s tummy and tries to calm her, “Shhh.. Bernie.. I’ve got you, just breathe and relax, baby.”

Serena licks over Bernie’s wet folds again when she calmed a bit, then she spreads her partner’s lips with her free hand and licks around the blonde’s entrance. Bernie groans and moans, another wave of juices runs over her swollen center.

Serena licks over Bernie’s outer labia, before dipping her tongue into the hot hole. She pushes it in as far as possible, simultaneously pressing her writhing partner down with her arm. When her nose brushes against Bernie’s enlarged clit, the blonde medic cries out again,

“Fuuu-uuu-uuck…. Serena, oh … oh …. uh … yeees, do that … again, please”

Serena smiles, then she leans in again, licks from Bernie’s hole all the way up, leaving her clit out again, then she tilts her head and licks around the entrance again. Then she pushes her tongue back inside Bernie and breathes through her nose against the blonde’s clit.

“Uh, Serena… please… oh god… please”

Serena keeps breathing against the clit, brushes it minimally with the tip of her nose from time to time. She moves the hand, that is not holding her partner down, around the blonde’s hip. Then she increases the pressure of her nose to Bernie’s clit, her tongue still fucking her wet hole.

“Oh god … Se-reeena… Jesus… I’m – I’m, god … so cloo-“

An in this very moment Serena strokes her thumb over Bernie’s anus, she spreads the blonde juice over the tight hole and fucks her partner through a bloody fantastic orgasm. Bernie screams meaningless syllables, her head thrown back against the pillow, her entire body trembling. Serena feels more of the delicious liquid against her tongue and against her chin.

 

..

 

“You have to go for another shower, before you leave for work, darling”, Serena whispers when they are laying against each other nearly half an hour later.

“I know. And I wanted to go to the flat to get my post. I’m running out of time”, she sighs.

“No”, Serena kisses her shoulder, “come on you go for that shower and I’ll prepare some dinner for my lady.”

The swing their legs over the edge of the bed and Serena stands up and walks over to get her dressing gown when she hears Bernie struggling.

“You’re alright there, love?” she asks.

“Yes. Just weak legs”, Bernie smiles and tries again to stand up.

“Do you need help?”

“I’ll manage”, Bernie says.

While the blonde showers and redresses for her nightshift on AAU, Serena prepares some coffee to go and some sandwiches with ham and cheese. She puts into a lunch box, holds one back. She finishes, when Bernie appears.

“Here, you need to eat”, Serena says, passing a sandwich over.

“Thank you”, Bernie pecks her lips. She eats her sandwich while packing her bag and drinking a large glass of water, “god I’m so tired”, Bernie moans.

“Oh, I’m sorry”, Serena smiles.

“I’m not”, Bernie smirks, she puts the lunch box into her bag and takes the thermos cup from the brunette’s hand, “thank you for today and sweet dreams”, she says before kissing the brunette for goodbye.

“Thank you. Have a good shift. I’m working tomorrow, will you be here in the evening?”

“Yes”, Bernie smiles and they kiss again.

 

..

 

While Serena enjoys her dinner with Jason at home, Bernie sits in the consultant’s office on AAU, signing paperwork and eating sandwiches from her lunch box.


End file.
